


The Eager Demon

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Series: The Eager Demon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DM/SS - Freeform, Drarry, HP/DM, LM/DM - Freeform, LM/SS - Freeform, LM/SS/DM/HP, M/M, Malfoycest, Multi, SS/DM, SS/LM - Freeform, dm/hp - Freeform, dm/lm, hp/ss - Freeform, snaco, snarry, snucius, ss/hp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAJOR WARNING: SNARRY ONE-SHOT, RATED Explicit! Incest: with Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. PRIMARILY SNARRY FANFIC (HP/SS). If you don't like incest, or group sex, you can read the first half and skip the part where each Malfoy enters the story. Told in first-person, Harry's perspective; lots of smut. I don't own anything: characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eager Demon: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT read if you do NOT LIKE incest. This is Rated Explicit for a reason (trust me, it well deserves the rating).  
> Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy are together, but this is primarily a Snarry fanfic with multiple parts to come.  
> VERY GRAPHIC CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
> Thank you--hope you enjoy it. Please remember to favorite and comment, I'd love to hear what you think.  
> Nothing is mine; JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment owns Harry Potter, and I don't make any money off of my fanfics.
> 
> Enjoy-  
> ~Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

**The Eager Demon**

* * *

 

It was when he held me down on the dark stone floor, when he was pulling at my hair for leverage, and it was when he pounded into my ass—that’s when I knew. 

He fucked me and relished me in kisses—not tender kisses, but rather, animalistic, _hungry_ kissing.  The only kind of kiss you can muster when you’re fucking each other— _that_ kind of kissing.

Open mouthed breathing, tongues sloppily licking, gasping at every slight touch that goes up and down your spine.

His cock was in my arse.  Deep and full.

He didn’t stroke me, but he held me in place.  Severus Snape _used_ me for his own satisfaction and pleasure.

I don’t think either of us was expecting me to love it so much: to be taken; to be dominated.

 _Fuck me!  Fuck me harder, Sir!_   I can still hear myself screaming, arching at his touch.

 _You will do as I say!_   He raged clumsily, barely able to speak clearly.  He was just as taken as I was, ironically.  Who knew that _I_ , the Boy Who bloody Lived, could _take_ Severus Snape that way?  That I could be the one to give him such pleasure?

 _Yes Severus!_   I obliged to his demands, taking two of his fingers in my mouth and sucking on them now.  He flipped me over so he could see, fucking me again, staring deeply with those dark coal eyes of his.  The ones that I could love, someday. 

 _You like this, brat?  You like it when I fuck you hard against the floor?_   He had sweat dripping from his forehead to his chin as I sucked his fingers relentlessly.

I only whimpered, _loudly_ whimpered—thank Merlin that Dumbledore wasn’t alive to hear us. 

His mouth parted.  I licked my lips and traced his fingers on my nipple. 

 _Please…_ He saw me say.  Moan, taking his violent thrusting, always hitting my prostate.  Seeing stars, feeling like a madman, I said, _Kiss me_.

He did.  And it wasn’t all animalistic: it was tender—it was loving.  Severus Snape kissed me—my professor who I had always hated—and now, he was here, fucking me, and kissing me. 

The pounding slowed, and he let me push him back and ride him. 

Only after he commanded me to, of course.

 _Oh Merlin…feels so good._   I moaned, taking all of his cock.  He held my hips steady as I looked into his lust-filled eyes. 

And when I licked my lips, I saw his face contort—I saw him loose a little more control.  Bit by bit, we were taking each other, as if we needed each other for survival.

He groaned in such a guttered, low, silky voice, I almost came. 

I placed my hands on both sides of his head and kissed him, erotically sweeping my tongue everywhere.  His lips, his chin, his neck…

And he held my hips, pounding into me even deeper than before.  _Merlin!_   I cried, so loudly, I could hear it over my own heart-beat.

 _Harry!_   I snapped my gaze back into his eyes.  He said my name as he was giving me his swollen prick—so sensually, I had never heard a voice so sexy before.  _Harry_.  He said it again, pounding into that spot that always made me whimper.  This time I whimpered his name.  _Severus._

He captured my lips, not wanting to admit to himself that he wanted this.  His body did the talking for him, as he ground his hips into my arse, rocking me back and forth. 

I was so close, but I wanted his cum in me—so deeply.  I wanted to see his face contort in pleasure and lose all control.

_Harry…Harry…Merlin, Harry…_

He kept saying over and over, right after my moans of his name.  I pushed onto his cock and kissed him for all I was worth.  For everything I’d ever been or ever would be, I gave him my arse and tongue. 

 _I want it Sev.  I want your…oh!...I want your cum inside me.  I want to see you…please…_ I remember desperately whimpering into his ear, then looking back at his face.  He looked so peaceful, then.

He held my ass firmly in place and thrusted three times, murmured my name, and thrusted again.

He closed his eyes, his mouth making a shape as if he were saying “oh,” arching up inside me. 

We shared each other’s breath as he filled me up.  I could feel it inside me, just like I wanted. 

It was warm, spreading inside me—and I knew I was home.  He was still squinting and coming, shooting inside me, when I whispered seductively in his ear, _More…more, Severus.  Give me all of it…shoot it all inside me.  I want all of you, every last drop._

He screamed silently, arching up farther, completely emptying himself inside my needy hole. 

When had I become such a wanton slut?

It didn’t matter—and he had enough sense left in him to stroke me as he shot inside me. 

I felt myself letting go, too, all red, hot, and sweaty.  I closed my eyes, knowing I was spraying my cum all over him—all over his chest, his hand, his face, his hair…

And I opened my eyes as we were coming from each other, watching him lick his cum covered lips.  Watching him taste the thick white liquid and moan in desire.  I slammed down on his prick, knowing we were both spent—just wanting to empty myself out completely on top of him. 

He continued to stroke me anyway, when I thought there was nothing left. 

The man took his prick out of me—a surprising feeling—and flopped me over so he could suck hard on my half hard cock. 

He looked up at me in the most erotic stare I could ever imagine, just so he could have my cum stream down his throat.  Bless him.

I fucked his mouth. 

He sucked harder—bobbing up and down, never tearing from my gaze. 

All my cum was inside of him, now. 

I sighed, _really_ and truly spent.  He lies next to me, with my cum still all over his chest and hair.  He kissed me with cum covered lips, giving me a taste.  I moaned into his mouth sleepily—it tasted so good.  _He_ tasted so good.

I transfigured a bed for us, and smeared all the cum into his hair, like a gel.  He closed his eyes.  I loved how gentle I could make him.  I loved how I could also turn him into a raging animal, needing me.

A few precious seconds later of sweet kissing and sucking, I remember Lucius Malfoy walking into the Potions Lab. 

 _Severus_ , he bowed, acting like his cock wasn’t sticking up, hard and full from his robes.

Severus, the man he was, of course acknowledged the man and smirked.  _Lucius._

 _You know that you gave me a key to your quarters long ago, friend._   He said, as Draco came to join him. 

I sat straight up.  _Malfoy._

 _Potter._   Draco quirked an eyebrow suspiciously. 

 _You brought him along, I see._   Severus stated the obvious.

 _I trust it isn’t an issue?  After all, you two were having so much fun.  Isn’t that right Dragon?_   Lucius said steadily.  He turned to his son, who was unbuttoning his green shirt.

I felt Severus hold me, whispering, _It’s okay.  They’re lovers._

Draco smirked, _That’s right, Potter._ He pulled off his shirt.  _Like what you see?_   He traced his sensitive nipples and fit chest. 

I quivered, not knowing how to react.  Severus chuckled once, tightening his grip on my arms.  _Lucius?_

 _Yes—as you can see,_ he looked down at his erect organ, _you two have caused us to have a quite large problem.  Isn’t that right, Dragon?_

Draco only nodded, looking into his father’s eyes. 

Lucius kissed him with force.  He looked back at Severus.  _It would be our pleasure to put on a show for you boys—as punishment for eavesdropping, of course._

 _Of course,_ Severus repeated devilishly.  I felt my eyes widen in surprise, but then I was calmed by that soothing voice.  _Harry and I would be…glad to accept your offer.  Right Harry?_

I remember it well—it felt surreal—just like the moment I defeated Voldemort himself.  My dominance spoke for me, like a demon, an eager demon, slithering deep within me, waiting to speak for all these years of innocence and purity. 

And I _wanted_ it to speak.

I smirked wickedly.  My hand waved, as if to gesture them to go forth.  Severus placed a kiss on the corner of my lips in appreciation.

Lucius freed his cock, taking it out of his dark trousers.  It was weeping already, and a dribble of cum hit the floor beneath him.  _Merlin_ , I said aloud.  It was as huge as Sev’s—just a bit more narrow. 

Severus chuckled, and I felt the vibrations against my back from his chest.  _I believe Mister Potter fancies your large cock, Lucius._

Lucius smirked.  _Yes.  I quite enjoyed hearing him scream for yours, Severus.  Quite naughty, isn’t he?_

I shivered, feeling blood go down to my cock again.  I couldn’t believe it was possible for me to get hard again, but…

Severus placed a hand over my prick as I leant against him.  _Oh yes.  Very much so._   I bit my lip to keep from whimpering.

 _Dragon, you know what to do for me, don’t you?_   He raised his eyebrows at seventeen-year-old Draco.  Draco freed his own cock—quite narrow, but long. 

I licked my lips.  Draco smirked at me.  I gasped.

 _Potter—I mean, Harry._ He held his cock with one hand, smearing the precum.  _I might just have to let you suck me off in Potions once in a while—that is, if it’s okay with you, Godfather._

 _Of course.  Only for my precious Godson…and for Harry._   Severus snorted, as if he were truly joking.

I knew he was quite serious.

Lucius ripped his shirt off, with buttons flying everywhere.  Both he and Draco were stark, standing next to each other. 

He stared into Draco’s eyes, much like the color of his own.   He slowly was stroking his enlarged prick.  _Daddy wants you, Dragon.  Do you want Daddy’s cock?_

I shivered, feeling my own prick swell in Severus’ hand.  I didn’t move, but Severus hummed in my ear.

Draco got down on two knees, with his delicious arse facing me, right in front of his father.

 _I want your cock, Daddy.  Want you to cum for me._   He mumbled, licking the tip.

 _Oh…that’s very good, Dragon._   Draco sucked on his length, going slowly.  _You’re such a good boy._   Lucius praised as he watched Draco suck him up and down. 

I could feel my swollen cock rise in Severus’ hand— _and_ I could feel Severus’ erection in my backside.  He decided to tear his eyes away to whisper something in my ear—so low, it couldn’t be heard from the others, _You like watching, don’t you Harry?_

I murmured.  _Yes._

Draco sucked faster, moaning around his father’s cock.  _Oh…_ Lucius moaned silkily, his hair swaying as he threw his head back and fucked Draco’s mouth.

 _Say anything, Harry.  Make Daddy cum for Draco._   Lucius locked gazes with me, and I felt Severus stroke my cock for inspiration. 

 _Fuck his tight mouth faster, Lucius._   I whispered.

Lucius did—he narrowed his eyes, all glazed over—and the man rocked faster into that needy mouth.

It was then when I realized: I like both dark-haired men, _and_ blonde men.

Lucius looked like he was in ecstasy.  _Harry…tell him…_

I smirked, looking deeply into Severus Snape’s devilish eyes as I said,

_Draco wants his Daddy to cum deep in his mouth, Lucius._

_Just like Harry came deeply,_

I paused, speaking loudly to Lucius, but leaning in to kiss my newfound partner,

_Into Severus’ hot, skilled mouth._

Severus chucked into my mouth as I kissed him deeply—I remember groaning.

Then, I parted from him, only to find Lucius staring intently at me.  

He looked like a whimpering angel.

He pounded fiercely into Draco’s mouth—his Dragon. 

Draco moaned, obviously practiced and skilled.  Severus groaned at the sight.  _Lucius…cum for us._   He said, whispering lowly and seductively.

I could actually see Lucius Malfoy’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

It was at that moment when all was still, except his shaking, quivering legs. 

His mouth was open wide.  His fingers were running, clutching Draco’s blonde hair.  Both hands: clenching his head in place. 

And just as amazingly, Draco took it, not daring to part from his coming father.

His legs were vibrating, and his body  spasmed so much, it looked dangerous.

Draco took that load, but it still leaked from his mouth, dripping into a white puddle onto the floor.

I felt myself drooling, watching Lucius Malfoy spray his cum into Draco’s eager mouth—and then…

When I thought it couldn’t get any better…

Lucius screamed,

_Oh, Fuck!_

_My Dragon!_

He bucked once more into Draco, who was milking the last drop of cum from his father’s (now softened) prick. 

Lucius gained _some_ of his wits back—at least, enough to say,

_Oh…Draco.  You’ve made Daddy so proud._

He ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, and Draco looked sated. 

It was then when I realized Draco came onto the floor as well.

I turned to Severus, who was hungrily watching _me_ and my reaction to all this,

As if I were some sort of delicacy,

And I kissed him so deeply, I knew

I would never return.


	2. The Eager Demon: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, be prepared for incest, smut (rated M for a reason), and lots of Drarry, Snarry, Harry/Lucius, and Draco/Lucius.
> 
> I didn’t anticipate this story to have this many parts, but I suspect I’ll be inspired to write a lengthy part four. Your reviews are the BEST, and they make my life so much better.
> 
> Thank you so much, I love your feedback, and please enjoy this heavy smut.
> 
> -Jen
> 
> The Snarry Shipper

** The Eager Demon: Part Two **

* * *

 

My whole body felt stiff, as if I’d been hit by a train.  I remember this feeling of vulnerability.

I opened my eyes, but I saw only darkness. 

It came as no surprise to me, really.  My hands were tied up—against a chair?  I didn’t know. 

I tried not to move.  To let them know I wasn’t awake—whoever “they” were. 

It could be anybody, after all.  Everyone seems to want to kill me.

I heard a murmuring sound.  “Ugh…”

It sounded like…”H-Hello?”

“Draco!”  I couldn’t help but whisper.  “Draco, is that you?”

“Yes, Potter!”  He spat.  “Would you _mind_ explaining to me why I am tied to a bloody chair?!”

I snorted.  “So am I, you prat.”  I squinted.  “Can you see?”

I could almost hear his lips snap into a playful sneer.  “No, and whoever did this is _smart_.  Everything is magically bound.  We can’t spell them off.”

I tried.  “You’re right.”  Then, I heard hard footsteps.

“Potter, if this is some bloody trick…”

I was quiet as the footsteps came near my chair.  “Draco?  Is that you?”  I felt the warm breath against my forehead.  I was shaking.

“Harry?  I was going to ask you the same thing…” he whimpered.  “There’s someone in front of me.”

I quivered, ashamed that I felt glad not to be alone in this.  “Me too.”  I said in a hushed voice.  I had a hunch, but that was all.  A miniscule hunch of who would dare toy with both of us. 

The breath was playing on my ear—that’s when I knew he was about to whisper something to me.  I beat him to it.

“Severus.”  I said in a hushed whisper. 

The man chuckled.  “Not quite, Mister Potter.”  I felt the blood shoot straight to my prick.

“Lucius.”  I muttered, no longer shaking with fear, but with anticipation.

“Father?”  Draco muttered, holding in his breath.

“Do not worry, my Dragon.  We’re just having some fun after last night, aren’t we Severus?”  Lucius said, his voice dripping with sex.

“Oh, yes.”  I heard Severus hiss.  I couldn’t help but moan at his voice.  It sounded like a plead, but I was too horny to care.

“Severus.  It’s you.”  I said aloud, without a thought.  It’s so unlike me, to blurt something out like that.  But the man’s voice was just so damned enticing. 

I heard him chuckle once, then go silent.

“God…you look absolutely delicious saying his name like that.”  I heard the low rumble of Lucius’ voice in my ear.  I gasp as he licks my ear.  “Fuck.”  I whimper, slicing the cold air.

Even Draco gasped at my crudeness.

The lips move to my cheek, and a tongue glides across my neck.  “I wonder, Harry…” he says, ghosting the words before my lips, “will you say _my_ name just as deliciously?” 

I muttered something incoherently before his lips were massaging my own.  It felt warm.

I heard Severus growl as he claimed the pair of lips in front of his, as well.  I knew that growl all too well—he was jealous. 

I kissed Lucius back, wrapping my lips around his tongue, jerking up my hips.  I could feel his fingers lingering on my cheek, then through my hair. 

He parted from me, leaving me breathless.  “My my.  You seem quite eager for me.” 

I heard Draco moan from his father’s voice, most likely.  I couldn’t help but moan with him. 

“Lucius.”  I groaned.  I licked my lips, wanting more.  My skin felt cold without him.

“Say it again…” the man whispered.  It was then I realized I was stark, for I felt his hand graze my chest.

“ _Lucius_ …” I moaned.  I knew I wanted him.  I think he knew it, too.  “Please…”

“Oh… _Severus_ -ah!”  I heard Draco squeal out.  It made me grow harder.

Lucius chuckled in my ear.  “Oh…Harry, if only you could see your Severus and my Dragon.”  He kissed my nipple, encircling it with his tongue.  “I must admit…I’ve wanted to taste you for so terribly long.”

I whimpered.  Thoughts came across my mind—ones like, _who knew I would be in this situation?_

But they melted away after another delectable kiss from his mouth.  I muttered his name inside his mouth, “Luc’us…” so that he would know I enjoy him. 

“Oh God, Lucius.”  I gasped again, after hearing him growl.  “Please…fuck me…”

I felt his mouth on the tip of my cock, giving it a lick.  “ _Yes_ …” he growled, before pumping my cock, sucking at the tip.  I screamed out in pleasure, wanting to run my hands through his silky hair. 

“Oh!”  I heard Draco whimpering just as loudly.  I felt uncontrollably turned on from every whimper inside the room, every touch.

“Draco…I—”

Lucius sped up as I said Draco’s name, sucking harder.  I cried out, leaning my head back with my mouth open.  “ _Oh!  So Good!_ ”

“ _Mmm_ …so good…” Draco whimpered desperately, obviously being sucked by his Godfather.

My cock throbbed in Lucius’ mouth after Draco spoke.  Lucius chuckled around my length, pulling off once, muttering, “It seems that Harry is _quite_ charmed by your voice, too, Dragon.”  He took my length down again—I almost came.  I grunted in frustration.

I heard Severus chuckle as well, “Oh, yes.  Draco seems quite excited by Harry’s voice as well.”

My heart leapt.  _Oh Severus_ , I thought, wanting to kiss him.  I felt a hand massaging my balls…I cried out again.

Draco whimpered, “Harry…are you— _ung_ —close?”  His breathing sped.

I felt like my bones were ablaze with passion.  “ _Y-yes!_ I-I’m so…so close, Draco.”  I licked my lips—it was all I could do.

“Say my name again, Harry.”  _Harry_ , he said to me—just melted into my mind.  It sounded so much better than _Potter_.

“ _Draco… -ah!  Draco!_ Fuck…”  I said, about to cum.  I could feel everything shaking, my hips grinding against Lucius’ mouth.  I could tell how turned on he was from me getting off from three men in the room—one of them being his son.

“Oh, fuck Harry.  I—I can’t…I’m going to…” Draco whimpered, gasping for air. 

“OhpleaseLucius…oh God…”  I whimpered before remembering Draco.  “Draco…cum with me…need to hear your voice…”  I felt Lucius work his tongue into my slit, dripping with pre-cum.  He went back to work on my cock, sucking on it, sucking _hard_.  I didn’t know my cock could ever get that hard before that night.

Draco incoherently pleaded.  “Oh—Harry, I—I… _Severus!_ Like that ohGod…”

I bucked into Lucius’ mouth, screaming words of my own.  “YES!  _Yes…_ ”  I matched my own whimpers to Draco’s as I came into Lucius’ throat, again and again.  The man gulped it all down, moaning as he did, milking my cock.

“Oh!”  I heard Draco whimper his last plead as he finished coming into Severus’ mouth. 

I let Lucius lick me clean—god, it felt amazing. 

My blindfold was taken off, and I could see clear enough.  I looked over to a very flushed Draco—who seemed to be wearing a look of ecstasy.  He was so close to me, and with that lopsided sated grin, I felt like I had to…

Before I knew it, both of us free of our bonds, I straddled him and kissed that look off his face. 

“Draco…” I murmured, feeling captivated by his lips.  Merlin, he felt nice.   I grabbed his hair as he kissed me back.

He moaned into my mouth.  “So good.”

I couldn’t help but agree.  “Mm.”  I was aware we were both still naked, but we weren’t hard.  Kissing just seemed like the right thing to do, after coming with each other, screaming out each other’s names.

His lips were warmer than his father’s.  I probed his mouth—I could taste his cum.  Severus must have kissed Draco with the blonde’s precum.

I felt him wrap his arms around me.  _I never knew it could be like this with you_ , I thought, cradling his head with both my hands.  I knew it had to end soon, but my lips wouldn’t stop.  Draco certainly wasn’t complaining, either.

I’d forgotten all about Lucius and Severus—and I was sure that Draco did, too.  It was different with Draco.  I could feel the surprise between us—who knew rivals would be so attracted to each other?  And Draco was so submissive—while Severus was dominant, which I also admit…I like very much.

Draco is beautiful in a different way— _did I just think of him as beautiful?_ —I remember thinking, groaning the word ‘beautiful’ into his needy mouth.  We were both so tentative at first, but now…

Now I could feel just how sensitive we could be, together or apart.  I heard him gasp for air, and my lips rested on his nose after my forehead leaned against his.

He breathed heavily, not opening his eyes.  I heard him breathe my name again.  “Harry.”

“Draco…” I murmured back.

Then, it was a question.  “Harry?”

I opened my eyes and turned my head.  “Oh _fuck_.” 

Lucius and Severus were kissing so passionately, they appeared to be having a loving battle for dominance.  And the way they were standing, taking hold of each other—it was captivating.

I felt Draco’s length harden slowly.  I looked back at his flushed face—his swollen lips.  I actually remember being proud for making him look like that.  So wanton.

I licked my lips, planting one more kiss onto him. 

We heard the two older men moaning loudly, grunting.  I felt my prick get harder again—which surprised me greatly.  I was sure I was completely spent after my cock was taken by Lucius’ skilled tongue…

The two men parted from each other, gasping for breath.  Lucius looked at us, raising an eyebrow, smirking wickedly. 

“We couldn’t help but indulge after the way you claimed each other in such a helpless way.”  Lucius said.

Severus agreed, looking into Harry’s eyes.  “Yes, it was quite…enticing, if I may say so.”

That velvet-like voice hit me hard.  I closed my eyes, and opened them again slowly, savoring the sweet sound.

Severus seemed to notice.  “Harry—I have much to show you.”

I licked my lips, “I know.”  _Show me_.  I thought, as if drenched in heat, willing to succumb again and again.

His eyes were hot for me—I could see it.  Coal black, and absolutely stunning, that gaze was possessive, loving, and understanding. 

I could tell he knew what I felt, the way he was looking at me.  The way only _he_ could take me fully.  But Draco was different, just like Lucius was different.

I had to look back at Draco, who had silver eyes, lit like fire was behind them.  “I—I…”  _I need you_ , I thought when I looked at Draco.

Severus smirked at us.  “I understand.  I only meant to warn you, so you can mentally prepare.”  He turned to Lucius.  “At the moment…I seem to have lost myself by a very handsome blonde.”  And with that, Lucius almost cut Severus off by the force of his kiss, moaning like I hadn’t seen the man do before.

God, it was so fucking beautiful.

But Draco put his thumb and forefinger on my chin, turning me back to him.

“Not so fast, Potter…”  The way he whispered my last name sent shivers down my spine.  I could hear the undertone of his words: _You’re mine now._

It was silly, but it reminded me of our boyish days of dueling and Quidditch.

I chuckled a little, giving into his kiss after saying, “As you wish, Malfoy.”

His tongue made its way into my mouth, sensually.  I thrusted my own into his, again and again. 

I wanted him to know I _needed_ him. 

“Merlin, I like you.”  The words were so sure, so quiet, I wondered who said them in the heat of our kiss. 

I then realized it was me.  Draco bucked his hips, grinding his cock against mine.

“You have no idea,” he ground his teeth together, trying not to lose control, “how much I fancy you, do you Potter?”

I felt my hips jerk involuntarily.  “Show me,” I breathed.

He whimpered out—oh sweet Merlin, how erotic his whimpers were—just before he grabbed my cock and tugged.  “So perfect…” I heard him say. 

My forehead involuntarily rested against his as he started to pump my cock slowly.  I reached out with my hand, running my fingers through his hair.  I pulled the hair on the back of his head, exposing his throat.  I could see his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped, staring half-lidded at me.

I began to kiss his neck, his throat, his collarbone—everywhere.  His hand was still on my cock, moving in quick jerks, as if _he_ was in ecstasy.  But it wasn’t time for that yet.

A moment after I licked and sucked on his right nipple, barely nibbling at it, he grabbed my waist.  He was strong—this I knew.  Although, I didn’t quite expect him to lift me up and carry me over to a bed.  I didn’t question how it got there, who transfigured it, or where Severus and Lucius were at the moment. 

I was too preoccupied with my ex-rival.

He threw me onto the bed, lying on top of me.  I remember moaning loudly at his strength—how much it turned me on.  How much I wanted to fuck him.

I could see it in his eyes: he wanted me to fuck him. 

He told me anyway in a hushed whimper near my left ear, “Will you…” _Fuck me up the arse?_   I thought, finishing his sentence, as if it _needed_ finishing.

I looked into his steamy, bright blue eyes.  I could tell he was nervous from the way he was pinking at his cheeks. 

It made me question just how long he’d wanted this.  Wanted…me.

I gave him a lopsided smile, pushing some hair out of his eyes.  His breathing seemed to calm down a bit, so I kissed him in response to his unfinished question.  When my lips pressed against his, this time, I made sure he knew how much _I_ wanted him.  I heard him moan, saying _Harry_ between kisses, jerking his hardened prick against mine.

Merlin, I wanted him so bad.  He’s perfect, but not in the way that Lucius or Severus are perfect.  They’re incomparable, but all so delectable…

And the other men were the last thing on my mind as I was flopping Draco over onto the mattress, pinning his hands to the bed with mine.

I looked up at him, letting my tongue trail its way down his fit stomach.  I stopped at his naval, giving it a thrust with my tongue.  He looked at me wildly, with his hair deliciously tousled.  His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were glazed over with desire.  It was the complete opposite of how he’d always looked to me—not a hair out of place, and always a pompous arse. 

Merlin, his arse.

Maybe I’d wanted him when we were rivals, too, come to think of it.

That was my exact thought as I swirled my tongue around the tip of his prick continuously, sliding it tenderly into the slit. 

I watched him clench the sheets and bite his lower lip, moaning.  I pumped him with my hand as I said, “You taste brilliant…”  I believe he was too stunned for words.

I opened my mouth, wrapping my lips around his swollen cock, moving down.  I wanted the whole thing.

I could hear him moan _Harry...oh fuck!  Yes!_

I moaned around his cock, causing him to vibrate.  I knew from experience that this sensation feels _very_ good.

I finally let him all the way into my mouth, deep down my throat.  I gagged a little, pulled off, gasping for breath. 

But…the pulsing cock in front of me was so fucking delicious tasting.  So erotically sweet. 

Before another thought could hit me I found myself sucking him again, grabbing him by the waist, so he could get all the way inside.

I heard him gasp sharply, his hands gently pushing my brown hair, shaking.  I could tell, he was trying to hold back—but I didn’t want him to. 

While I was sucking him, I reached up to his hand on the back of my head and pushed it down harder.  He looked at me with feral eyes, as if his instincts completely overtook him. 

He let me suck him, bobbing up and down and licking the underside of his prick, until he pulled me up by my hair off of his cock. 

“Now _fuck_ me.”  He said, half-sneering, half-pleading. 

I muttered an incantation—the one Severus had used on me, had taught to me shortly after.  Draco hissed at the cold sensation.  I chuckled, kissing him deeply.

He bucked up against me.  “Just put it inside!  _Please…_ ”  He whimpered shakily.  I gave him a grin. 

I held my swollen cock to angle it—Merlin, I was harder than I realized—and I slowly pushed in. 

Draco bit his lip again, looking at me.  I slid in further.  His hole felt so _tight_ …I felt so fucking alive.  My cock almost exploded when his muscles squeezed around me.  But I gritted my teeth and kept pushing in, until…

“Aw, yeah…oh Draco…”  I said it in a husk; my voice was deeper than normal. 

He wrapped his legs around my back, gasping, “Move…now…”

I pulled halfway out and pushed in, letting out a heavy gasp, it felt so good.  I did it again, but faster this time.  “Oh God…”

Draco pushed the back of my head down as I slammed back into him needily.  I let him kiss my open mouth as I was gasping.  I felt myself slide in deeper, at a different angle. 

He whimpered even louder, crying out, “ _Harry faster, fuck…deeper!_ ”

We shared oxygen as my hips jerked involuntarily.  He whimpered at every thrust, trying to say my name so desperately…only getting one syllable out with each breath.  He wrapped his arms around my back, clawing into it.  “Yes,” I hissed into his ear, thrusting into him harder, hitting his prostate again and again.

“P-please!  O-oh Har-ry!”  He managed to say, clenching around my cock. 

I couldn’t control my thrusts anymore.  My mind had melted, I was convinced.  I mumbled into Draco’s mouth, _Draco I’m_ …  He held me in place, and I held him.  Like intimate, feral fucking, we clung to each other hard at each deep thrust.

I felt my eyes roll back, then he whispered into my ear, even licking my earlobe.  He said, “I want your cum in me, Harry.” 

I heard myself scream _Draco!_   And I felt the man beneath me tighten up, clenching my cock as I pounded him relentlessly.  With my arse pounding him at full force, I came violently—I felt blinded, seeing a white light as Draco’s hole milked my cock.

I heard Draco’s guttered moan as he held me down inside of him, coming in thick, long streams all across our chests.  He gave me a climactic kiss—whimpering and whimpering.  Merlin, I loved it.

Our mouths were hot and wet, as were our bodies, as we both lied naked and connected to each other. 

I looked into his eyes, and he had this expression: like he couldn’t believe this was real.  It was like he was still in shock. 

Given our history, I couldn’t blame him, but we were _far_ past that. 

I kissed his forehead, looking at him after.  “Draco…Merlin, you’re fucking brilliant.”

He smiled and blushed, “R-really?”  He whispered lowly.

“Shh,” I put a finger on his lips, and whispered in his ear.  “You’re so…so fucking beautiful.  I’ve never cum that hard in my _life_.”

Hopefully Severus couldn’t hear, then again, I was so sated I didn’t particularly care.

All that mattered was Draco’s passionate kiss that completely swept me away.

I fell deeply, even as I pulled out of him and cleaned us off, I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper…

~~2~~

_Harry_ , I heard in my dream. 

_Who is that?_   I thought.

My eyes cracked open to find a very handsome blonde sleeping next to me.  _Sleeping?  Then who said…_

I felt an arm pull me closer.  _Severus_ , I thought.  He appeared to be sleeping—I smiled at him.  _Dreaming of me?_

And, sure enough, Lucius was right next to Draco, being held by his Dragon.

I felt so secure with his lips at my back, and his arm around my waist, that I let sleep take me once more, just after I realized that I was holding Draco just as closely.  Nothing could pry us apart in that tender moment.

I had no idea how this raging demon within me was withheld for so long—

I always knew my façade as the Boy Who Lived was shite, utter shite—

How could I have lived so long repressing this part of my soul?

I slept with a grin playing on my lips,

So fucking relieved:

My soul had clawed its way free of those boyish chains of innocence,

_Thank fucking Merlin_ …

And with that thought,

The legend of _Harry Potter_ left my mind

Without a single trace.

 


	3. The Eager Demon: Part Three

** The Eager Demon: Part Three **

* * *

 

I was the first to wake up the next day, whatever the bloody hell time it was.

I yawned and stretched out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible.  Then, I went to the kitchen, preparing bacon, scrambled eggs, toast with butter, and tea for everyone.  I was quite fast at cooking all this—an acquired skill from being enslaved at the Dursleys.

The _only_ skill, more like.

I took a sip of tea, staring at the breakfast I made.  I remember setting the tea down on the table, sighing, then making myself a plate.

I sat down, and immediately afterward, I felt two hands cover my eyes without smudging my glasses, of course.  I chuckled a little.  _It has to be Draco,_ I was convinced. 

I took the hands from my face, kissing one of them.  “Hey, you.”  I nibbled on one of his fingers.

I felt his hot breath hit my ear, “You and Draco made _quite_ the display last night, Mister Potter.”  He paused, “And this breakfast looks exquisite—but I doubt it will be as delicious as _you_.”

I spun around.  “ _Lucius._ ”  He had the same soft hands as his son’s.  Funny, how they could have similar traits, but underneath it all, they were so undeniably different.

He hummed in my ear, catching my lips with his own.  It was very chaste, and I wanted more. 

Lucius chuckled once at my small whimper of delight.  He gave me his lips again, but only for a few more seconds. 

I looked at him—he was eating some eggs.  I grinned and turned back to my plate.

“Are Sev and Draco still sleeping?”  I said between mouthfuls. 

Lucius rolled his eyes and wiped a piece of egg from my mouth, eating it for himself.  He closed his eyes, as if he was relishing the moment.

I snacked on some bacon as I waited for his reply. 

Finally, he said, “Draco and Severus will be out shortly, but I wanted some time alone with you.”  I swallowed my bacon whole as he stepped closer.

I stood up, pushing my chair in.  “Oh?”  I asked devilishly.

“Quite,” he whispered before licking my lips, snaking his tongue into my mouth.  _He kisses so differently than either Severus or Draco_ , I remember thinking, just as I moaned in approval.

He ran an elegant hand through my tousled bed-hair, sneaking it down my body.  I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the length of his long blonde hair.  “Lucius…” I murmured into his mouth when he grabbed my buttocks with both hands.

He pushed me up against the table and kissed his name off my lips.  “My Dragon will want to see you shortly, Harry.”  _Harry_ , my name rang inside my mind.  It sounded so beautiful when Lucius said it—so charming, and so perfect.

I kissed him again for good measure, parting after a minute or two.  He traced the contours of my cheekbones intimately. 

“Lucius…I want to see Draco as well, but when can you and I spend more time together?”

Lucius looked at my eyes and grinned lopsidedly.  “Sooner than you may think, Mister Potter.  I must tend to Severus.”  He grabbed another plate, filling it with eggs and some bacon.  “I will bring this to him.”  And with that, he left to the bedroom.

I walked to the restroom, deciding to brush my teeth.  When I came back out, I was surprised to see Severus standing there. 

“Sev—” I started before he cut me off with a gruff kiss, tasting my mouth.  It felt like he wanted to devour me, and I _loved_ it. 

I did the same to him, showing tenderness and care.  Breathlessly, I said, “Fuck.”

“Later,” he grunted.  “I had to see you, Harry.”  He kissed me again, quieting me. 

I _had_ to say something.  “I want you.  So much.”  I said it so only he could hear, just in case we weren’t alone.

He traced my lips with a finger.  “As I want you.  We will have time together soon, I promise you.”  He paused.  “Breakfast was delicious.”  He added. 

_Did Severus Snape just give me a compliment?_   I blushed. 

“Thanks, Sev.  I wanted you to like it.”  I said quietly. 

He must have realized he complimented me at this point—his cheeks were of a rosy tint.  I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his neck.  I found I liked it when he blushed for me.

“I…you and Lucius looked so…” I licked my lips, “captivating last night.”  I murmured against his neck. 

Snape hummed in approval.  “You and Draco were an absolutely _delicious_ sight.  You must go to him.”  He kissed me once more, “But after Lucius has his time with you…you’re _mine_.”

I closed my eyes and shivered.  “Yours,” I repeated, “all yours, Severus.”

He kissed my hand with care, and then left the room. 

~~2~~

I brushed my teeth again—for Draco.  This was going to be my time with him, and him alone.

I sat down in the study.  For the hell of it, I transfigured the couch adjacent to me into a bed.

“Ahem.”  I heard it faintly.

I turned to Draco, standing upright.  He grinned at me warmly.

“Quite presumptuous, Potter.”  He said without his typical sneer.  I felt caught inside his gaze.  “Breakfast was exquisite.  Thank you.”

I smirked and laughed.  “A Malfoy _thanking_ me?”  I walked toward him.  When I was in front of him I purred, “To what do I owe the pleasure…”

The blonde licked his lips and took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers.

I traced his jawline, watching him shiver, inhaling.  He spoke softly, “I woke up today…thinking yesterday might have been a dream.”  He looked down at our hands.

I creased my brows and lightly shook my head.  “Come sit with me.”  I gestured to the bed.

He nodded, not letting go of my hand—as if I would slip away…

_Could_ slip away.  My heart skipped at _that_ impossible thought.

There was no way I could leave—not Draco, and certainly not Lucius or Severus.

They’re all too fucking brilliant.

I looked at him: once my enemy, someone I’d always wanted to hate, but really…couldn’t.  I’d always wondered what it would have been like if I’d been in Slytherin.

He looked up at me.  I asked him, “Draco—I…I’m not the best with words, but, you…I’ve always cared about you, in one way or another.”  And it was true.  I cared what he thought of me.  I cared when he was too brave to talk to me when I caught him tearing up in a deserted bathroom.  I even cared—cringed for him—when Hermione punched him in the face.

He perked up, “Really?”  _Really_ , I thought. 

I nodded, cupping his left cheek.  He leant into my touch.  I spoke again.  “Honestly.  Part of it had been jealousy…then I realized I liked your attention.”  _Similar to Severus’ attention in Potions,_ I almost added.  _No, I have to make this about Draco—not anyone else._

He looked off to the side, as if he didn’t believe me. 

“That day, when I saw you…in the bathroom,” I said softly, “I didn’t want to fight you at all.”

He looked into my eyes—he looked so boyish and innocent.  _He’s a completely different person than he was during the war._

“I wanted to comfort you, but I was too scared, Draco.  I wanted to make sure you were alright.”  I stopped for a second, massaging his hand in my own.  “I’ve never forgiven myself for what I did to you.”

He looked at me, stunned, with his mouth agape.  “You saved me, P-Harry!”  He shook his head, as if to clear it.  “In the room of requirement.”  He added softly.

I nodded.  “And you—I mean—you’ve saved me.  In some of the most frightening moments of your life, you saved me anyway.”  I grazed his cheek with my fingers, watching him inhale.  “You didn’t tell them it was me.  The other Death Eaters, when they asked you who I was.  And Merlin, Draco.  You gave me your bloody wand in front…” I stopped, sighing.  I didn’t want to get into all that again.

I didn’t really know what I was doing, or why I felt the need to tell Draco all this. 

Draco must have noticed.  “I know.  I know…Harry.”  He took my hand in his and kissed it.  “I…”  He stopped, smirking at me.  I cocked my head to the side.

 “I think you’re adorable.”  Draco pinched my flushed cheek.

I laughed and blushed harder.  I looked down at his lips.

He must have noticed—how could he _not_ have?

Out of nowhere, it seemed, he embraced me, holding on for dear life, it seemed.  

His arms were tight around my back as he breathed into my ear, “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long…so god damned long…that you’re…you’re beautiful, Harry Potter—”

Whatever he was going to say next, I didn’t give him the chance to voice.  I took his lips gruffly, teasing my tongue against his, just enjoying the vibration of his surprised moans against my mouth.

I held him in place, sucking in his breath, devouring his mouth.  His hands ran through my hair, prying me apart by force—just enough to say breathlessly: “So fucking beautiful—”

I moaned into his mouth, forcing him back onto the bed.  Straddling him, I pinned him down.  His bulge was prominent against my own—I thrusted against him.

He whimpered deliciously.  “Oh God!” 

“Draco,” I murmured.  “Oh, Draco.”  I felt him grow hard against my leg.

He whimpered out again deliciously.  “H-Harry.”  He paused to look into my eyes.  “L-let me taste you.  Please…”  It was all said in a whisper.  I didn’t have to be asked twice, that’s for bloody certain.

I kissed him and murmured, “I…want you to suck me…” 

He pushed me back on the bed, as if he couldn’t take it anymore.  He dragged my pants down so fast I could see the fire in his eyes. 

Then he looked at my boxers, slowly dragging them down, too.  I hissed when my cock hit the cold air, springing up, begging for attention—as if it needed to beg.

Draco looked as if he were about to drool, but instead he smirked and looked at me with those fiery eyes, grabbing my cock.

“Oh Mer- _lin_.”  I _whimpered_.  I couldn’t control myself.  And Draco must have chanted an incantation as well, because both of us were stark.

Before he started sucking me, he toyed with my balls with his hand, bringing himself up to suckle my left nipple.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he moaned, nibbling at the tender skin. 

My body arched on impulse when he started to stroke my cock.  “D-raco…” I breathed unevenly.

His tongue dipped in and out of my belly-button erotically.  “God you taste good.”

I looked down at him.  My cock _needed_ attention.  “P-please, Draco.”  I put a hand on his well-kempt blonde hair.  He looked up at me and smirked.

His hair felt so soft—and his skin, too.

“As you wish, Potter.”  He smirked almost evilly before taking my entire length in his mouth and throat.

“Ohmygod!”  I breathed loudly as his wet, hot mouth engulfed my cock as if he were sucking on a popsicle.

And he moaned around it—Merlin, that felt nice.

My hand was shaking in his hair as he bobbed his head up and down.  His tongue was licking the underside of my prick, moving in ways I hadn’t thought possible. 

“Draco-ohmyfuckinggod!”  I breathed again, not sure if I was talking coherently.

He pulled off, taking deep breaths, licking the precum from his lips.  He was stroking me hard, looking me in the eyes.  He spoke, “You know what I want.”

I swear I almost came. 

My breathing picked up.  “ _Draco_!”

He didn’t stop stroking me—he just looked at me, waiting for my reply.

“ _Draco_ …I…”  My voice whimpered—I was almost ashamed of how vulnerable I felt.

The shame disappeared as he kissed my trembling lips, taking hold of my cock and angling it.  I tasted my precum in his mouth.

His lips moved against mine, “Tell me, Harry.”

I felt myself gulp.  I was so fucking hard, and I could feel Malfoy reposition himself on top of me.  “Tell me,” he seethed desperately.  His eyes were so intensely genuine.

I grunted.  “ _You_ …I want my cock in your arse…wanna be inside you…”  My lips ghosted underneath his shakily.

“Good,” he said, lifting his arse and angling my prick.  “Because I want to fuck your cock.” 

I screamed out in satisfaction as he took my whole cock in his arse, sitting on top of me.  At what point he spelled lubricant on my cock, I haven’t a clue.

“Fucking hell,” I screamed, “I…I’m…”

Draco smirked wildly, putting a finger on my lips.  “Not yet.” 

I watched him as he slowly brought himself up, then slammed hard onto my cock again, hitting his prostate. 

He cried out, biting his lip afterward.  “Fuck!”

All I could do was moan and watch him do the same motion again, with his eyes pinched shut.

Then he looked at me.  He licked his lips and gave me the most feral look I’d ever seen on his face.

“Ride me, Draco.”  I screamed as best I could.  I bucked up my hips.

He held me in place, lifting himself up again.  He never took his eyes off me as he started to ride my cock faster.  I could feel how much he wanted it from the way his arse was clenching my prick…I almost lost control.

I grabbed his hips, not able to hold still any longer.  “Draco!”  I yelled, pounding myself inside him, meeting each of his thrusts.

His hair was in front of his face messily, and he had to put his hands face down on the bed on both sides of me for leverage.  “Fuck!  Oh, fuck!”  He whimpered so beautifully.

He rolled his hips onto me, chest glistening with sheen sweat, nipples hard as rocks.  I panted as I watched him fuck my cock, eyes rolling into the back of his head when his prostate was hit, unable to whimper coherently.  I fucked him so hard.

His cock was bobbing up and down, slapping my chest.  I grabbed it and stroked him hard.

He cried out loudly, incoherently. 

The way he pushed down on me after that made me lose all my wits.  “ _Yes!_   Oh Draco…”

He looked at me again, “Harry…I…”

I returned his gaze, still pounding his hole.  “Cum for me, Draco.  Please.”  I whimpered, right before I took his cock and stroked it harder and faster in my hand.

He fell completely undone, screaming my name, grabbing my shoulders for support.  He came in thick streams of white cum, his back arched, still grinding against me.

I milked his cock, feeling my own desire hit its limit.

“ _HARRY,”_ he grunted, biting onto my shoulder as he came.

“ _Draco,_ ” I whimpered.  I shook underneath him, vibrating and coming deeply.  

“Give me all of it, damn it…” he husked into my ear.

I cried out his name again, clutching onto him with my fingernails on his back, my cock shooting streams again and again inside him.

“Oh my god, Draco…” I whispered, still trying to catch my breath, lying underneath him.

He smiled lazily at me.  I grasped the back of his blonde hair and kissed him without holding back.

When we finally parted, I pushed some of his hair out of his eyes.  I could feel his heartbeat against my chest—the same as mine.

He gently pulled off of my cock, summoning a blanket to keep us from the cold air.  He scooted next to me, facing me, intertwining our bodies.  We just stayed like that, studying each other’s facial features.

“You’re wonderful.”  I told him, draping my right leg over his left playfully.

He chuckled softy and blushed.  “The way you screamed my name was mind-blowingly hot.”  He batted his eyes sarcastically. 

“Oh, you prat.”  I bantered back, pushing more hair out of his eyes.  I was so content with him.  “Can we just stay like this?”  I thought aloud.

He pulled me closer, pressing his forehead against mine.  “Mmm…yes, Harry.”

“Draco.”  I breathed, closing my eyes, slowly drifting off. 

We stayed like that for a good amount of time afterward.


	4. The Eager Demon: Part Four

___Severus & Lucius_

He looked utterly delectable.  It had been so long since I’d seen him naked—years, in fact—before a few nights ago.

He stalked toward me, half-hard already.  His long blonde hair was let down at the sides.  I involuntarily stepped closer, carding my fingers through his silky, well-kempt hair.

What must he think of me, after all these years?

It had been so long…

His molten grey eyes pierced me.  One of his fingers felt electric as it brushed my chin, moving to my bottom lip.  I saw him mouth my name, but my ears were closed—I chose _not_ to hear him.  I just wanted to feel his touch, in that delicate moment. 

I closed my eyes, sighing, opening them slowly.  Lucius was staring at me with a peculiar look. 

“Alright, Severus?”  The blonde murmured.

“I…yes.”  I couldn’t tell him.  I almost did.

He gave me a small smile, tracing the outline of my jaw.  He didn’t ask what I was going to say.

I was so fucking hard.

He hungrily eyed me—though, I am not much to look at—and I couldn’t help but place a hand on his muscled chest.  I scratched him lightly, watching his reaction.

He looked up at me with those bright grey eyes.  He took my hand quickly, licking my fingers.  “I’ve missed you, Severus.”  He grunted, sucking on my long fingers.  Merlin…

I moaned out of instinct.  It was always so…intimate with Lucius.  Like fire upon fire.

I pulled my fingers out of his mouth slowly, stepping closer.  Grabbing a handful of his blonde hair, I pressed my lips against his.  We were both fighting for dominance—a heated battle between our mouths.  I sucked on his tongue the way I wanted to suck on his hardened cock, now pressed against my thigh.  Merlin, how I wanted it.

I heard him whimper, then growl, reclaiming my lips.  “ _Severus_.”  He muttered, before grabbing my hair and kissing me harder—somehow I ended up against a wood door.  He grinded his cock onto mine once, teasing my tongue.

He parted from my mouth, rasping, “Do you remember…”  Lucius trailed off, with a small mischievous smile on his face.

Was I smiling?  Only he knew.

“How could I forget?”  I answered back, kissing him again.  “You taste just as delectable as you did then, Lucius.”  I whispered his name—unintentionally.  He shivered against me.

“Severus,” he stared at me with that steamy gaze—the one I remember, engrained into my memory.  He traced his fingers upon my chest.  “You were my first, you know.”  He whispered into my ear gruffly, before capturing my mouth again.

I kissed him back ferociously—as if some part of me had lit fire—just parting enough to say back, “You were mine as well…”  Who else would take me, and at that age, with how I looked?

He could sense insecurity in my tone.  He always could—unlike anyone else.

_Except…Harry?..._

But Lucius was in front of me, captivating me once again, just like he had all those years ago.  “Severus,” he purred my name, “I’ve _always_ found you attractive…”  He licked my nipple, surprising me.  I was hungry for his touch, as if I’d been deprived.  Who was I kidding?  I’d been deprived for years.

He continued in his sultry voice, “.. _Irresistible_ …” He let his tongue glide down my chest, always looking up at me.  “…and so utterly _delicious_.”  He pushed me onto his bed, falling next to me.

“Have you…truly missed me?”  I heard myself say it.  I couldn’t take the words back, unfortunately.  _I sound like a mad school-girl with a crush_.

But Lucius didn’t mock me.  Not that he ever had before. 

In fact, when he looked up at me, I found a rare tenderness in his eyes.  Temporarily ignoring both of our urges to fuck, he moved up my body until we were lying next to each other.

I felt uncertain.  The day prior, we fucked passionately, but perhaps…it wasn’t much more than that to Lucius. 

_Not that it means anything to me._ I tried to convince myself, but it all sounded bloody pathetic.

My thoughts were racing within that second it took for him to meet my gaze again.

“Severus…” the handsome blonde murmured, drawing a calming circle on my chest.  I held my breath for his next words.

He half-smiled.  “I’ve missed you nearly every day since we had to make personal sacrifices…” his brows creased.  “You have no idea, do you?”

I cocked an eyebrow.  “What of?”  _I know of sacrifice, that is certain._   I hid that thought in my mind.

Lucius smiled, gently pressing his hand over my heartbeat.  “Of how much I care for you.  _Lust_ for you.”  He whispered it to me, in my ear—with that crisp, cultured voice.  The one that made me hard in my robes as a lustful, questioning school-boy.

I remember that day—Professor Binns was sleeping again.  Lucius was doing his homework, chewing on the end of his quill.  He had the most delicate writing I’d ever seen—and the way his tongue was flicking the end of the feather was pushing me over the edge of sanity…

Then he heard me suck in a breath, trying to focus on anything but his lips.  I looked down at my parchment, shakily scribbling up some meaningless jargon.  It was then I decided to look back at him. 

He was biting his lip, looking down at my robes—his pupils were enlarged.  He looked back at me and licked his lips.  I was sweating, breathing shallow breaths.  I looked around—everyone else was preoccupied with their own conversations.

Then…I felt something brush against my leg.  I looked over at Lucius again: his hand was dangerously close to my covered erection.

“Wait—stop, Lucius!  I…I can’t—” I whispered harshly.

He shushed me quietly and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the door. 

No one noticed our exit—and into the Room of Requirement, we found much lust for each other.

It had been so long since we’d shared romantic musings with one another.  How _much_ we sacrificed for a seat at the Dark Lord’s table…

He sighed in content, stroking my chest.  “Of course, there is Draco, and I love him.”  I looked over at him, into his concerned eyes. 

He stroked his fingers through my hair.  “But _you_ …Severus…I love you _just_ as deeply.” 

“I’m not asking you to love me—” I muttered.  I didn’t need his pity.

But he kissed me with his soft lips to quiet me.  He spoke again in a gruffer tone, “I’ve loved you for a long time, Severus.  Honestly—even if you don’t feel the same for me, I swear on my _life_ that this is much more than sex to me.  Please…”  I looked into his saddened gaze.

My voice—it was a hush of a whisper.  “Lucius…”  I took his hand and kissed it, looking at him again.  “I apologize…it has been so very long since I’ve been able to _have_ feelings.”  I paused. 

“Severus—you don’t have to—”

I had to say it.  Pinching my eyes shut, I blindly muttered, “I…love you.  I…”

He cut me off, though, my mind was drawing a blank—especially with him so close to me. 

He cupped my cheek, pressing his lips firmly against mine, moving slowly.  I heard him whimper—bringing my erection back to life.

“Lucius…” I growled, kissing him back eagerly.  Our tongues moved against each other frantically.

He groaned in my mouth.  “Let me show you how much I love you.”

I felt my nerves stand on end when he licked the tip of my cock, encircling it with his tongue.

He smirked up at me and pushed me back toward the bed, crawling seductively toward me.  “I want to taste you.”  He murmured, just before engulfing my prick into his ready mouth.

I heard myself gasp wantonly—Merlin, that felt nice.  “Dear God…”

He moaned around my cock, looking up at me with hot eyes.  He sucked my cock as if the world was ending.

“Fucking hell!”  I heard myself whimper, placing a hand on the back of his head, as he continued to lick the underside of my erection.

He smiled up at me somewhat devilishly.  “Oh no—you can’t come just yet.” 

I panted, running my hands through his silky hair.  He crawled up towards me, angling himself so that his cock would rub against mine.  We both groaned.

“Fuck, Lucius.”  I growled, “Ride my fucking cock.”  I was so hard; I didn’t care about anything anymore but him and his arse.

He smirked, silkily muttering a lubrication spell, thank Merlin. 

I sucked in a breath as he grabbed my cock, looking straight at me.  His mouth was parted and his eyelids were drooping a little.  I held his arse in place as he started to push me inside him.

“ _Lucius…_ ” I gritted my teeth—he felt so tight.  How it was possible, I haven’t a clue, since we’d been fucking so hard before.

The blonde had the nerve to whimper and lick his lips as he pushed himself further.  “S-Severus.  Oh God…”  He whimpered like an angel.

I ran one hand up his stomach—it was so smooth.  And he felt _delicious_. 

He closed his eyes as he pushed all the way down, adjusting to my size.  His cock was a wine red colour in anticipation.  I decided to stroke it once.

His eyes snapped open at me.  He growled and jerked atop me.  “Fuck!”  He hissed.

I smirked as I held his arse and thrust inside, watching his facial expression—he looked as if he fell apart completely.  I thrusted up again, and he dug his nails into my chest.  “You like that, Lucius?  Tell me.”  I thrusted and kept my cock deep inside, touching his prostate.

He started to babble, “Please, Merlin please…”  Without pulling out of him, I switched our positions.  I laid him back, his head on a pillow, while I was atop him.  He spread his legs wide for me, just the way I enjoyed him.

He stared at me with large pupils, offering himself to me.  “Severus…fuck me.”  He looked feral—like he’d kill me if I would wait any longer.

“As you wish.”  I murmured before pulling out and pushing back in quickly.  I did it again, failing to keep my composure.

“For the love of Merlin, don’t stop…”  He babbled.  It was pushing me too far, too fast…

I rocked into his arse, hitting that spot deep inside that was making him whimper and sweat.  Our rhythm was always so very perfect. 

It was when he looked deeply into my eyes as I was thrusting faster, speeding up, when he  said, “I love you, my Severus.”

I stopped for a moment, then took his cock and pumped it hard: again and again.  “Lucius…I love you.  Come for me.”  I never stopped pumping inside of him, not even as his legs pulled me closer toward him.

He gritted his teeth, “I want you to cum inside me.”  I couldn’t argue with that.

As I pumped his large prick, I thrusted deeply inside of him.  He wrapped his legs around me, and I felt his muscles squeeze my cock tightly.  He murmured something incoherently and shot his hot, steamy cum all over my chest and hand. 

“Lucius!”  I yelled out as my cock emptied itself inside him, shooting loads of cum into his arse.  I collapsed on top of him, and he held me close as I spasmed inside him. 

He gruffly grabbed the back of my hair and kissed me until I thought I had died.

My cock felt sore—tender—but he wanted me inside him for a few moments longer.  I stroked his cheek, kissing his plump lips, sucking the juices from his mouth.  He fiercely kissed me back, letting me take control by tilting his head.  Our hair messily intertwined as I finally pulled out of him, murmuring a thorough cleaning spell.

His eyes were half lidded as he yawned at me.  He looked beautiful.

“…so beautiful.”  I said, without filter. 

He rolled on his side, stroking the length of my body, throwing a leg on top of me.  “You are the beautiful one.”

I gulped, looking away.  He placed two fingers on my chin and kissed me.  I kissed him back languidly, slowly.

“Shh,” he whispered in my ear.  “Stay.  We must rest.”

I smiled—I could feel myself smiling, just like I did those many years ago in the Room of Requirement. 

He smiled back at me and pulled me closer, laying his head on my chest.  He hummed, listening to my heartbeat.  I kissed the top of his head, burying my nose in his hair.

I felt safe in my dreams that night. 


	5. The Flashback: Lucius & Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!! PLEASE PLEASE
> 
> Incest. Lots of incest. *Facepalm*  
> *Ahem.* This is not for the faint of heart.  
> I got carried away.  
> But it was too irresistible and taboo and please try not to judge me too hard!  
> I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling, but if she ever finds this then I hope she doesn’t pass out from the incest!
> 
> OK so now you can proceed thank you & I live for reviews so you can leave one if you liked it! 
> 
> KTHANXBAI

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before you come for me with a pitchfork please remember that you didn't have to read this or show it to anyone else! & also ask yourself: did you cum?  Mmm!  I knew it!_

_\-----------------------_

_The Flashback_

 

“Severus,” I whispered, after Lucius and Draco fell asleep. 

“Hmm?”  He murmured.

I bit my lip.  What an awkward question.  “Erm…”

Severus cast a silencing spell, “What’s the matter, Harry?”

 _He called me ‘Harry…’_ I thought, completely taken by this man.  Not that I could completely admit it to myself at the time.

“Well…I was wondering…” I looked over at Draco and Lucius, about to speak, but Snape finished my thoughts.

“…you want to know why they are lovers.”  It wasn’t a question.  I snapped my gaze back into his dark eyes.  I nodded, “Yes.  I mean, isn’t it a bit peculiar?  Hot—but peculiar?”

Snape snorted.  “Hot, indeed, Mister Potter.  Though, frowned upon.” 

I questioned, “Lucius didn’t…when Draco was young…”

Snape cut me off, “Of course not!  Lucius is no child molester!”

I creased my brow, “Then how?  You can’t tell me they just…fell in love?”  My thoughts drifted at the end of my sentence.  I tried to imagine a father falling in love with his son, or vice versa.  It seemed impossible to me, to have that kind of tie with someone, then to change it.

Snape began to explain, “It isn’t what you might think, Harry.  Nothing was easy during the war, as you know.”

I gasped with lassitude.  “Of course I know that you git.”

Snape smirked at the corner of his mouth, “Cheeky brat.”

I leaned in to kiss him, “Greasy dungeon bat.”  He kissed my cruel remark away.

That deep voice penetrated my dirty thoughts.  He sighed, “If you want to know, Mister Potter, you will have to listen from beginning to end, without interruption.  Are we clear?”  He looked at me seriously, as if I was about to brew a bloody potion.

I nodded, wondering how long this would take.

“It started two years ago…”

 ~~LM/DM~~

 

**_Lucius and Draco_ **

 

Lucius and Draco were never extremely close—Narcissa always took care of the boy.  Lucius always had meetings, trying to maintain his status, keeping ties bound between fellow Death Eaters.  He knew that when the Dark Lord rose again, he would have no choice but to play his role. 

 

But, fast-forwarding to 1997, Lucius’ life was much different.  His poor decision of joining a group that once started as a bunch of misfits and outcasts, unfortunately, followed him like a bad shadow.  He remembered how young Voldemort looked—he remembered being proud to wear his Dark Mark. 

 

 _What fools we all were,_ Lucius thought grimly.  He and Severus were forced to stop seeing each other—ordered by none other than the Dark Lord himself.  _‘Lucius—you, of all people, need to expand your bloodline.  You have pureblood!  Do not let it go to waste!’_

 

It was then, Lucius knew he had made a mistake.  He knew that he could not refuse Voldemort’s orders—what choice did he have?  He _did_ want a son, or daughter, but he also wanted Severus.  He was heartbroken the day he married Narcissa, who hadn’t a clue about his past.  He smiled through the wedding, fucked her enough through the years to get himself by. 

 

Draco was born, and everything changed.  A little boy named Harry James Potter, the same age as his boy, somehow weakened the Dark Lord—but Lucius knew this wasn’t the end. 

 

And now…

 

Now he had to face the reality of his poor judgment—for following someone he looked up to.  Severus and Lucius were addicted to dark magic—learning about it, and feeling the power through their veins. 

 

Lucius was never sadder than the day Draco got his Dark Mark.  The Dark Lord laughed after it was done, yelling _‘Crucio!’_

 

Lucius had to stop himself from running to his son, to protect him.  He couldn’t look at the sight.  He wanted to bow his head in shame, but instead he had to smile, returning the Dark Lord’s evil grin.

 

Oh yes, Lucius Malfoy had many regrets.  Narcissa wasn’t fond of the idea of Draco becoming a Death Eater, to say the least, but she possessed no power in the situation.  How Narcissa had made it this long without getting the mark herself, Lucius couldn’t say.  Though, he wouldn’t ever wish that upon her.

 

It was quite clear, between the two of them and Draco, that Lucius did not love his wife.  She did not love him, either—not like she used to.  They agreed that, if the war ends, they would get a divorce.  If not…well, they tried not to think of what exactly would happen.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

I sat there, wide eyed, “You mean you were addicted to Dark Magic!?”

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, “You never were that bright, Potter.  _Yes_ , I was.  I was a fool.  Lucius was just as bad as I.”  He gulped, “Your father tormented me.  At first, I used that as an excuse to learn Dark Magic—for self-defense purposes.  But then…”

 

I listened, heartbroken that my own dad played a part in this.  “Yes?”  I whispered.

 

He smirked grimly, “I never did anything to your father, not after Lily was so obsessed with him.  She was my best friend, your mother…and I couldn’t hurt her.  Instead, I wallowed in self-pity.  I joined a group of others who I once thought were just like me.”  He lifted up his sleeve, to show his Dark Mark, only slightly faded.  “To think that I have hurt so many, just to get this upon my arm—it infuriates me now.”  He fumed.

 

I thought about what he said.  “You couldn’t have known, Severus.”  He looked at me with confused eyes.  “I mean—not about Voldemort.  You might have known there were consequences to using Dark Magic, but you need to give yourself a break, Sev.”

 

Snape rolled his eyes at the nickname.  “Sev, eh?”  He snorted.  “How ironic, that I sit here telling this to the Boy Who Lived.  Do you not realize that _I_ was the main cause of your beloved mother and father’s death?  If it had not been for me—”

 

I already knew the story—Dumbledore had told me long ago.  I interrupted him, “If it hadn’t have been for you, Severus,” I took his hands, “I wouldn’t even be alive.  You were _not_ the ‘main cause’ of my mother and father’s death.  Voldemort killed them.  You did the right thing—Dumbledore told me, before he died, that my father misplaced his trust.  Very much like you did once, Severus, when you became a Death Eater.  Neither of you had bad intentions—but both of you had consequences for poor judgment, if you can call it that.  Do I also have to remind you, Severus Snape, of how many times you saved my arse during school?”  I rubbed my hands over his.

 

Snape just sat there, with his head lowered to our hands.  He didn’t say anything.  He gripped my hands, and took a breath. 

 

Finally, the man looked up at me.  “You give me _far_ too much sympathy for the mistakes I have made, Harry.  If I were you, I would never forgive me.”  He said evenly.

 

I creased my brows and hugged the man tightly.  It was so sudden, he lost his breath.  I felt him clutch onto me for dear life, it seemed, before we parted. 

 

I spoke, “I forgive you.  You are different now, Severus, and you are not evil.  You are charming and sweet—” I slapped my hand over my mouth, blushing, “I mean…”

 

Snape burst into thick laughter, only for a few seconds, “I think we both know that is _not_ true, Potter!”  He snorted again.

 

I laughed, “Yeah, yeah, believe what you want.  Anyway, you were telling me a story.  Care to finish it?”  I quirked my brow.

 

He rolled his eyes, “Ah, yes.  Where were we?”

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

 

It was done.  Draco had the Dark Mark. 

 

But unfortunately, that was not the worst part.  Lucius and Draco kneeled before the Dark Lord, alone with him, wondering why they had been summoned.  Lucius still remembers his snake-like voice, and how proud the monster sounded when he came up with an ‘idea’ for them.

 

 _‘Lucius…’_   Voldemort turned, circling him, _‘As you know, I am very, very proud of Draco.  However, I do see some room for improvement.  After all, he is a boy.  Draco,’_ he turned to the sixteen-year-old. 

 

 _‘Have you had sexual intercourse?’_   Lucius almost choked—and Draco went paler than he normally looked.  “No, my Lord.”

 

The Dark Lord laughed, _‘Ah!  You see, Lucius?  He is still a fragile boy.  He needs your guidance.  You know as well as I do that Dark Magic does not work well unless the caster has sinned.’_   He seethed the last word. 

 

Lucius gulped.  He didn’t agree with that theory—that Dark Magic would work better on those who have had sex, or killed.  It was a theory among pureblood families, but the Dark Lord believed this without true evidence.  Nevertheless, he nodded.  “Yes, my Lord.  I would be honored to help in any way I can.”

Voldemort laughed again, _‘Ah, you’re still one of my favorites, Lucius!  Ever the dirty mind!’_

 

Lucius quickly glanced at Draco, who was trying to stay still.  “Yes, my Lord.  Thank you, my Lord.”

 

Voldemort seethed, _‘Then, you will perform the task?’_

 

“Me, my Lord?  Surely—”

 

He was interrupted by Voldemort, _‘Yes, you, Lucius.  You are the only one I trust to take his virginity—and it must be someone I trust who is also a pureblood.  I would perform the task myself, if you would prefer.  His arse is quite delicious.’_

 

Lucius tried not to grimace, but instead smiled through his pain.  “Yes, I agree, my Lord.  I accept this task.  When would you like me to complete this task, my Lord?”  He couldn’t say ‘when should I fuck my son.’  Though, he knew it was far better than Draco being fucked by the Dark Lord.  _Anything would be better than that_ , he thought.

 

The Dark Lord pondered, putting a hand to his chin, looking at Draco.  _‘Look at me, my young Draco.’_   He put a fingernail underneath Draco’s chin, lifting up his gaze.  Draco’s expressions were completely masked.  _Thank Merlin for Severus’ occlumency lessons,_ Lucius thought. 

 

 _‘Young Draco, do you agree to this task?’_  

 

Without hesitation, Draco murmured, “Yes, my Lord.  I would be honored, my Lord.”

 

Voldemort smiled—truly smiled.  Lucius always found it horrifying.  _‘Ah, very good, Draco.  Just like your father, you are.  Remember—this will make you a better wizard.  After this, you will be able to kill without hesitation.  Lucius—I expect you to take him before the end of the month.’_   He turned, removing his nail from Draco’s chin.  He walked back to his chair, sitting down. 

 

“Thank you, my Lord.”  Both blondes said in unison.

 

Voldemort grinned in satisfaction, with devil-like eyes, _‘And I don’t have to remind either of you—I expect each of your memories to be hand-delivered to me.  For my…records.’_   He chuckled menacingly. 

 

Both Lucius and Draco forced a smile, Lucius speaking, “Of course, my Lord, anything for you.  Thank you, my Lord.”

 

Draco followed, “Thank you, my Lord.”

 

Voldemort waved his hand, gesturing for them to stand.  _‘Now now—that is all.  Flee from my sight!’_

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

“ _BLOODY FUCKING HELL!”_ I yelled, thanking Merlin for that silencing charm Severus casted earlier. 

 

Snape was shaking his head, “Harry—”

 

I interrupted, “Oh no.  No.  That is…”

 

Severus snarked back, “Do not dare finish that sentence!  Remember, they _are_ still together.  They found love, through all the madness.”

 

I redeemed myself, “That’s not what I meant.  I still think that part is hot.  But…being ordered to do it?  It’s mad!”

 

Severus sighed, “Indeed.  Shall I continue, or are you going to throw another fit?”

 

I sat there silently, wondering what he was about to tell me next.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Lucius and Draco apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.  Narcissa stood up immediately from her chair, hugging Draco, and kissing Lucius on the cheek.  She did still care for him, after all.

 

“Boys!  Well, how was it?”  She said, very worried.

 

Both men looked as pale as white paper.  They looked at each other, then away from each other.  Draco blushed a little.  Lucius cleared his throat. 

 

Narcissa crossed her arms, “Was it Crucio?  Imperius?  What was it?  What _happened_ , darlings?”  She said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

 

Draco shook his head, “I can’t do this.”  He ran upstairs into his room.

 

“Draco!  Draco, wait!”  Narcissa called after him.  Lucius put his hand on her arm, “Darling—I think you should sit down.”  He said in the quietest voice she’d ever heard from him.

 

She sat across from him, “I don’t understand.  Tell me what is going on!”  She got a tissue from her dress pocket.

 

Lucius sighed.  “I will show you the memory—I don’t think I can speak the words aloud, love.  I am so sorry.”

 

Narcissa raised her eyebrows.  “Very well.  _Legilimens._ ”

 

She saw everything, from beginning to end.  And Lucius didn’t leave out a single detail, not even the Dark Lord fawning over Draco’s arse.

 

When she pulled out of the memory, she put her shaking hand over her mouth, bolting to the washroom.  “I’m going to sick up—”

 

And Lucius didn’t blame her one bit.

 

~~LM/DM~~

 

It had been a few days, and Lucius knew that he and Draco had to make progress. 

 

Lucius knocked quietly on the door, “Draco?  Love?”  He opened it, to find his son staring at the floor.

 

“Don’t call me that!”  He spat, unable to look at his father.

 

Lucius closed the door, and sat next to him.  “Draco—my son.”  He finally got Draco’s gaze, looking at him with tears in his eyes.  “I didn’t—I couldn’t—”  Lucius let the tears fall down his cheeks.  Draco’s eyes widened.  He’d never seen Lucius cry—not even after a bout of Crucio curses.

 

“Father?”  He asked softly.  Lucius, without warning, wrapped his arms around his son.  Draco held him back, sighing of relief.  He hadn’t hugged his father in…how long had it been?  Years, that he knew.

 

Lucius sobbed into Draco’s neck.  “My son…please, I am so sorry.  I will not ask you to forgive me.  This is all my fault!  All my fault!  And that _monster!_ ”

 

Draco rubbed Lucius’ back in calming circles.  He had no idea Lucius felt this way—he played his role so well, sometimes Draco thought he liked killing, or doing tasks for the Dark Lord.  But he was beginning to realize…he might not know the man at all.

 

“Shh, it’s okay.”  Draco said, attempting to comfort the man.  Lucius hugged him tighter, “I will not let him…but it’s no use.  There’s no way out of it, is there?”  He broke the embrace to look at Draco.

 

Draco shook his head, “It’s…our only choice.  And I’m _not_ letting that bastard fuck me.”

 

Lucius quirked a smile, then frowned of disgust.  “We can’t let that happen.”

 

Draco took a breath, trying to decide how to move forward.  He knew what he had to do.  This was his task, and if he failed…the alternative was much worse than death.

 

Draco licked his lips, “Let’s just…pretend that we’re other people.  I mean, we can’t cast glamours.  We have to give our memories to him.  But we can pretend, right?” 

 

Lucius nodded, sniffing.  “I suppose so.”  He looked down.

 

Draco’s hands were shaking, but he knew this had to happen.  The end of the month wasn’t that far away. 

 

Lucius was about to stand to leave the room—to give Draco his space, but Draco but a hand over his.  “Wait.”

 

Draco put a hand on Lucius’ cheek.  “Close your eyes.”  He whispered.  He studied the man’s features for a moment, as he pinched his eyes shut.  He didn’t look old, not really.  His long blonde hair was always something Draco admired—maybe not in a sexy way—but the idea was growing on him. 

 

He didn’t feel _that_ repulsed as he leaned forward, breathing in his father’s scent.  He smelled quite nice, actually, of sandalwood and clean musk.  Draco closed his eyes, pressing his lips firmly to the ones in front of him.  He kneaded the flesh with his lips.

 

Lucius tried not to think about _who_ was kissing him.  He began to kiss back, very slowly.  Draco moaned, which surprised both of them.  Lucius did the same sort of kiss again, eliciting the same reaction. 

 

Draco was shocked at his own responses—he tried to tell himself that this was happening because he’s only kissed Pansy—which was awful.  Maybe he liked men, yes, that had to be it!

 

Draco moaned again—which almost made him jerk back in reflex, but Lucius gripped the back of his head.

 

Lucius then realized he was getting too…involved in the kiss.  He parted from Draco, opening his eyes.

 

The boy looked deliciously flushed in his cheeks, which he always admired in a lover. 

 

“How-I mean-are you okay?”  Draco asked, a little breathlessly.  He hated himself for it. 

 

Lucius cleared his throat, “Yes, quite alright.”  He leaned in next to Draco’s ear, “That was such a Slytherin move, Draco…and such amazing kisses.”  Lucius knew he’d gone too far with that comment, but what he said was true.  Draco was a good kisser.

 

Draco hated his erection.  He hated himself.  But…he liked that breath on his ear.  He liked the fleeting touches of a man’s skin against his own.  He enjoyed the man’s long fingers grasping his, his soft mouth swallowing his moans. 

 

“Thank you, father.” 

 

~~LM/DM~~

 

There were three days until the end of the month.  Lucius and Draco had made much progress—but there was still one thing left to do. 

 

Lucius had no doubt they could perform a heated session by now.  Actually, it had been a lot easier than he anticipated.  Draco was…a fantastic lover.  At first he hated himself for that thought.  It was sick, he said to himself.  But Draco _was_ captivating.  And when they talked about their feelings, Draco admitted everything to him.  He said he loved him. 

 

To find any kind of love during this war…perhaps it was better than none at all. 

 

Draco also admitted, he hated himself.  But he and Lucius made an agreement: they were forced to do this.  They could not afford to block their feelings for one another.  Instead, they would treat their father-son bond as romantic.  A turn-on, they agreed, something kinky instead of something considered so vile and unnatural.  After all, they _did_ like kissing each other.  Among other things.

 

Draco, in particular, liked the taste of his father’s cum down his throat.

 

And when the time finally came, neither man was nervous.  Draco and Lucius dined at an expensive restaurant, and Draco sipped some of his favorite wine.  Lucius escorted him out of the establishment like a gentleman, ignoring the press following them.  Malfoys always had some sort of press around them.  It was funny to the pair that no one had a clue about this.  Everyone just thought it was a father-son dinner, but certainly not a romantic evening.

 

Lucius apparated them back to his rooms in the manor—Narcissa agreed to stay in the guest house for her own sanity.  In fact, she might have even drugged herself. 

 

Lucius looked at Draco in the candlelight, pushing his hair from out of his eyes.  “This whole time, I’ve been wanting to tell you how beautiful you look.”  He said softly.

 

Draco closed the space between them, kissing him.  “Could say the same for you, Lucius.”  The name slithered from his lips sexily.

 

Lucius felt his prick go hard.  He sucked on Draco’s lips as the boy rubbed his erection against his through their pants.  “Fuck,” Lucius growled, unbuttoning Draco’s shirt.

 

Draco swatted his hands away.  “Oh no—you’re going first.  Then, you’re going to fuck me senseless.”  He pushed Lucius back onto the bed, unbuttoning the man’s shirt while kissing him.  Draco kissed the exposed skin, sucking on the tender nipples.  Lucius lost his breath, needing friction against his cock.

 

“Mmm.  You like that, do you?”  Draco asked rhetorically, moving down Lucius’ body.  Lucius watched Draco unfasten his belt, then pull down his pants and shoes.

 

“Oh, God.”  He hissed at the cold air as Draco pulled down Lucius’ trousers, exposing his monstrous cock. 

 

Draco looked up at him, with hot eyes, licking him from base to tip.  “Tell me what you want, father.”  He said seductively, slowly pumping that glorious cock to full size.

 

Lucius scrunched his facial features.  “I want…I want you to take me in your mouth, Draco.” 

 

Draco fluttered his eyes closed, swirling his tongue around the tip of Lucius’ needy cock before engulfing him completely.  He opened his eyes as he sucked Lucius hard, watching the older blonde’s head fall back onto the bed.  “Yes, Draco,” he seethed through his teeth, “don’t fucking stop.”

 

Draco sucked him harder, going faster, as he felt a hand on the back of his head.  He toyed with Lucius’ balls as he swirled and sucked his cock, only gagging once.  Lucius pulled him up by his hair gently, “If you—ah!  God, if you keep doing that…”

 

Draco understood.  He licked the precum off of the cock in front of him. 

 

Lucius could hardly stand it anymore.  “Come here,” he growled, dragging Draco up by the shirt.  He ripped it off, buttons flying with it.  He took control, flipping Draco onto the bed underneath him with a sly smile.  Draco smirked back, kissing Lucius hard, his tongue mimicking what he wanted his father to do to him.

 

Lucius mewled, tugging his son’s pants down.  He rubbed his hand over the sensitive flesh through the cotton of Draco’s boxers, eliciting a loud gasp from Draco.  He bit his lip, with his cheeks flushed cherry.  Lucius grew to like that very much on him. 

He licked the smooth skin upon Draco’s neck, listening to his moans of ‘oh,’ ‘yes,’ and ‘please,’ and Lucius worked his way down to that hard and heavy cock.

 

He had to admit to himself, it had been a while since he’d fucked a man…and he _did_ miss it dearly.

 

Draco looked up with heated eyes, “Do it.” 

 

Lucius smirked at him, pulling down his boxers, throwing them somewhere forgotten.  Draco spread his legs wide as Lucius collected his erection, pumping the lush shaft up and down. 

 

Draco whimpered at the touch, arching up.   Lucius lowered his head—blonde hair falling at his sides, touching Draco’s tender thighs, only making the boy whimper. 

 

Draco looked down at his father.  “Please, father.  Oh God!”  He yelped loudly as Lucius sucked the tip of his large prick, pumping the base.  Lucius took the entire length in his mouth, working his tongue as he sucked Draco.  Draco whined as Lucius came up for air to say, “Love your cock in my mouth, my Dragon.”

 

That nickname always gave Draco a thrill, for whatever reason.  His hips involuntarily bucked into his partner’s mouth—Lucius held his arse as he sucked him.  “Father!  Please—I can’t…”

 

Lucius looked up at him, sucking harder.  He tasted every inch of that lengthening cock—he could feel Draco about to cum.  He rolled his balls, giving another suck. 

 

Draco’s eyes rolled back, “Oh!  Oh my God!  Yes!”

 

Lucius growled around his cock as Draco came in thick spurts down his throat.  He pulled off the tender flesh, licking him clean.  Draco gasped for air, “Why’d you let me cum?”

 

Lucius licked his fingers, then came down to kiss his Dragon.  “Because you taste wonderful, my handsome Dragon.”  Draco returned his kiss heatedly, surprised he was still hard.  He jutted his erection against Lucius’ thick bulk.

 

“Fuck!”  Lucius whimpered.  He looked down at Draco with feral eyes.  He growled next to his ear, “I want your sweet arse, Dragon.”

 

Draco shivered, kissing the man deeply.  “Give me your cock, father.  Please.”

 

Lucius jutted his cock against Draco’s before summoning the lubricant.  Before opening it, he set it aside.

 

“Spread your legs for me.”  He said gruffly, lifting Draco’s arse a little.  Draco did as told. 

 

Lucius grabbed Draco’s cock as he swiped his tongue against that puckered entrance.

 

Draco gasped in shock.  That felt… _good_.  “D-do that again!”

 

Lucius murmured, “Mmm, yes.”  Then he swiped his tongue against that ring once more.  Draco gasped again.  Lucius played and toyed with that entrance, pushing in with his tongue, feeling Draco’s barriers coming down, his resistance breaking.

 

Finally, he took some gel onto his fingers, gently pushing one inside.  “Oh!  That feels…strange.”  Draco said, a little surprised at the feeling.

 

Lucius smiled, working his way inside.  “It’ll get a lot better, once I find—” his finger slipped a little deeper than intended, and Draco cried out erotically.  “Your prostate.”  Lucius finished, biting his lip.

 

He watched his son fuck his fingers as he added a second one in, attempting to stretch him for the girth and length of his weeping cock.  Draco was _begging_ loudly for it—but Lucius wanted him to be well prepared.  He was quite aware that he was bigger than the average man. 

 

Lucius couldn’t hold on for much longer, though.  Draco looked at him with pleading eyes, “I need you!  I need you inside me!”

 

Lucius slicked his cock with lubricant, aligning himself.  “Dragon…” he murmured, just before the tip of his cock was welcomed by that tight, puckered hole.

 

Draco grasped the sheets and arched, pushing more of that long cock inside.  “Please…”

 

Lucius grabbed Draco’s plump arse cheeks, bringing his legs on both sides of his head, pushing in slowly—half-way in.  He just wanted to find that spot inside Draco—the one that set his eyes ablaze.

 

He looked into the cool grey eyes of his Dragon, so needy, so wanton for him and him alone.  “My Dragon—you are so _tight_ …” 

 

Draco moaned, licking his lips.  “Only for you, father.  More, please more…”

 

Lucius couldn’t believe the words coming out of his son’s mouth, but he was incredibly turned on by it.  “Oh Dragon…” he groaned, pushing all the way in, finally hitting Draco’s prostate.

 

“Ah!  Yes, there!”  Draco moaned.  Lucius slid out a little, then slid right back in.  “Oh, there!  Yes, again!  Again!”  Draco begged. 

 

Lucius gladly complied, moving a little bit faster.  He gritted his teeth together.  “Oh, Draco—so fucking tight!  I love fucking your arse…”  He lowered himself to kiss Draco, who devoured his kiss, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth.  Draco met Lucius moan for moan as they rocked back and forth, shaking, holding each other.

 

Draco wrapped his legs around Lucius’ arse as he kissed him deeply while being fucked.  It was so intimate for both of them.  Lucius brushed some hair out of Draco’s eyes, “you really are beautiful, Dragon.”

 

Draco gasped, thrusting hard against the cock inside him.  He looked up into the cool blue eyes, “Faster…fuck me faster, please!”

 

Lucius kissed him and pounded his arse in a smooth, even rhythm.  His hair cascaded around them, and Draco’s tight hole milked Lucius’ sensitive cock. 

 

Draco’s eyes closed shut as he let Lucius thrust him.  “Oh _fuck!_   Yes, Daddy!  _Yes!_ ”  He whimpered loudly, not caring how he sounded at this point.  The pleasure was too good. 

 

Lucius pounded him into the mattress.  “Oh, fuck, Dragon!  You like me fucking you like this?”  He growled, looking into Draco’s grey eyes.

 

Draco yelped, “Father!  I don’t care anymore!  I want your cock, father!  Yes, fuck me with your big cock, Daddy!  Yes!”  Draco looked delicious as he arched up off the bed, craving that cock deep into his arse.

 

Lucius felt his animal instincts kick in, enjoying this moment, whether or not it was right.  It was completely primal, and it felt _delicious_.  He thrusted his big cock in and out of that tight arse, “You want me to cum inside you, Dragon?  You want Daddy’s big cock, don’t you?”

 

Draco felt the waves of sensation rolling over him.  “Yes!  Take my arse, father!  I want you to take me—please!”

 

Lucius began to pound faster and faster, he could feel himself getting closer to coming.  “My Dragon….”

 

Draco met him thrust for thrust, whimpering in Lucius’ ear.  He mewled loudly, “Father—it’s getting bigger!  Oh fuck!  Please—I want you to cum inside me, Daddy!”  He grabbed Lucius’ arse and held him in place as he fucked him earnestly, “Shoot your seed inside—please, I need it, Daddy, need it so fucking bad, need you to take me—feed your hot cum to me Daddy!  _DADDY!_

 

“Fill me up, Daddy…I…I…”  Draco sprayed his hot seed all over his father’s chest as Lucius felt his eyes roll back into his head, making an “o” with his mouth, and finally claiming his son as _his_.  He managed to seethe, “ _Daddy’s coming, Dragon…_ ”

 

With one final, surging thrust, Lucius came—came very deeply into his perverted son’s arse-hole, just like he wanted.  “Yes,” he growled as he came, “Daddy’s coming _hard_ inside you Dragon!”  That hole milked him of every last drop he had within him—and Draco came again, just from all that dirty talk, and brushing his prostate again.

 

Draco gasped wildly for air, pulling Lucius down for a kiss, his cock still in his arse.  Neither man said a word as they kissed each other deeply.  Lucius finally pulled his cock from his son’s arse, trying to figure out how to feel about this.  He just fucked his own son…but it was hot.  Everything about it was amazing—and Draco!  What a dirty mind!

 

Lucius collapsed onto the bed beside Draco, who looked quite red.  “Should I…apologize, father?” 

 

Lucius turned to him immediately and kissed the doubt from his lips, “God, no.  That was…incredible.”

 

Draco sighed of relief, and tiredly shifted into the older blonde’s arms.  “Can I…sleep here?”

 

Lucius was so glad he asked.  “Always.”

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

I fanned myself.  “Oh my.  You didn’t leave out any details, did you?”

 

Severus cleared his throat.  “The Dark Lord…made me watch.  The entire memory.”

 

I nodded, trying to will my erection away. 

 

He spoke again, in that deep cultured voice, “Though, I admit that I didn’t mind watching.”  His eyes sank into my gaze.

 

“Oh,” was all I said.  That voice of his wasn’t helping me.  “I should…shower.”  I smiled shyly, for some reason.

 

Snape’s gaze was left on my arse as I went into the loo, hoping he’d follow me.

 

Snape snapped his gaze toward Lucius and Draco, who were on the other side of the room cuddling. 

 

I waited, stroking my cock in the washroom.  Finally, Severus came to his senses and fucked me in the shower.  I may or may not have called him ‘Daddy.’

 

It was glorious, just like the size of his cock.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before you come for me with a pitchfork please remember that you didn't have to read this or show it to anyone else!  & also ask yourself: did you cum?  Mmm!  I knew it!


	6. The Eager Demon: Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very, very bad.  
> *chuckles*  
> So...  
> Oh my. How do I warn you all for what's ahead?  
> PS: I own nothing but my twisted thoughts.  
> PLEASE REVIEW AND LOVE ME

_Lucius and Harry_

I sleepily walked into the kitchen.  _Last night…_ I shivered, smiling at the delicious thought. 

I realized I was thirsty—I poured some orange juice and gulped it down a little too fast.

I coughed, noticing that some drizzled down from my mouth to my chin.  I was about to wipe it away, but…I felt someone standing behind me... 

“Who’s there?”  I muttered, turning around.  “Lucius!  You startled me.”  I sighed.

Lucius cupped one side of my face and licked the streak of orange juice.  I shivered. 

“I have been looking forward to this night, Harry.”  He said into my ear, in almost a whisper.

I grasped his arm in reaction.  “I can’t wait.” 

“I’m afraid you must.”  Lucius gave my hand a squeeze.  “I’ll see you soon, Harry.”  He leaned in, nibbling and sucking on my right earlobe.  “I’m eager to hear you scream.”  He whispered in a feral voice, which made me wobble a little. 

Before I could even respond, Lucius was gone.

I smiled to myself, thinking about the things Lucius had planned for me…

After eating a good meal, I walked into the bathroom to freshen up.  I was confused to see Severus standing there, as if waiting for me. 

I gently closed the door, “Severus?”  _He looks delicious in his white button-up and black boxers_ , I noticed.  I couldn’t keep his eyes away from the dark, mysterious ones before me.  I gladly succumbed.

Snape stepped in front of me, stroking my cheek.  “I’ve become quite captivated by you, Harry.  I…had to see you.”  The man admitted, usually pale-faced, but this time he wore a faint blush upon his cheeks.

I leant into Snape’s touch, kissing the pale hand.  “I—”  I had to clear my throat, “as much as I’ve been enjoying…the erm, ‘company’ of Lucius and Draco…” He stopped to study Severus’ face.  Snape looked much younger than I’d seen him look before. 

I hovered by his ear, “I want you all to myself.”

Severus shivered and grabbed one side of my head gently.  “Harry,” he pushed his lips against my neck and collarbone, “I feel the same for you.”  He whispered hungrily, sucking one spot on my skin.

I couldn’t help but moan into Severus’ ear.  “I…”  _love you_ , I almost said.  He stopped, frozen in Severus’ arms.  _Do I really love him?_

But Severus took my lips, and all thought was forgotten.  The thin lips pressed warmly against my own, moving so delicately at first, then coaxing my mouth open.   I could hear Severus groan into my mouth, which only brought my erection even _more_ to life.

I was pushed up against the door, but Severus made sure to grab the back of my head as we were kissing.  I looked up at him breathlessly for a moment, running my fingers through the silky black hair.  “I…”

Severus looked into my eyes with meaning.  “What is it?”  I was pinned to the frame, and I knew I had to say it, but I wasn’t ready…

“I…I’ve missed you, Severus.”  I murmured.  I continued watching Snape’s face.  He looked so angelic, then—he smiled at me—I must’ve been beaming.

He crushed his lips against mine tenderly, eagerly, before whispering, “I have missed you more, I can assure you.”  I shivered and closed my eyes, slowly opening them to his beautiful face—a face I once thought was so ugly.

But now…

I traced two fingers from his forehead to his jaw, then kissed his nose.  _I’ve come to love his imperfections._

“You’re a smart man, Severus Snape,” I looked into his coal black eyes, “but I think you’re wrong about that.”  _And I can’t wait to show you how much I’ve missed you_ …I thought, my mind running mad with pent up passion.

He licked his lips, and his pupils dilated.  He stepped back, kissing my forehead just once, and cleared his throat.  “I must go before I take you here and now.”  His voice caught.

 _Take me._ I thought, reaching out for his hand.  He took my hand, and then kissed it like a gentleman. 

I couldn’t speak.  I couldn’t do anything but pant.

“Harry.”  He let go of my hand, smirking.  “Lucius awaits you.  I want you to enjoy him before I steal you away.”

I shivered at his words.  “And…you should enjoy Draco.  Before…”  I gulped.  _Before you take me as yours._

Snape nodded, stalking toward the door.  “I shall”

He turned and walked out, gently shutting the door. 

I looked down at my pants—they were tented.  I let my hand linger on my erection, squeezing it, but…

 _Tonight is for Lucius._  

I shakily took my hand away, and instead preoccupied it with my toothbrush.

~2~

I walked into a huge hallway of Malfoy Manor.  I sighed wistfully as I approached the open, lit doorway.  I closed my eyes, trying to think of only Lucius…but the only one I could think about was Severus.

 _Severus._   I thought to myself, _I miss you so badly._

At the time, I didn’t want to admit to myself how deeply I felt about missing him, either. 

I calmed myself, evening out my breathing, and opened my eyes.  Clearing my throat and mind, I walked into the room.

Lucius was pouring tea for two when I walked inside.  He looked me up and down, smiling.  “My my.  Aren’t you a sight, Mister Potter.”

I licked my lips at the way he said my name.  “You…” I stuttered, “You look handsome, Lucius.” 

And he did, wearing those deep green robes.  _Is that a snake?_ I almost said it aloud, but didn’t.  I noticed the little tattoo of a serpent resting on his collarbone.

I realized that I had been eyeing him for too long when he cleared his throat.   “A _hem_.”  He smirked, gesturing to the comfortable sofa.  “Would you like some tea, Harry?”

“Y-yeah, that-that’d be great.”  I breathed, approaching the sofa. 

Lucius chuckled at me with a fire in his eyes.  “Harry,” he rested a hand on my cheek, “might I ask…are you nervous about tonight?” 

I shivered at his voice so close to me.  “Well,” I breathed, “I do feel better with you doing that.”  I licked my lips, imagining myself ripping off his robes…

He smiled very gently, stepping a little closer.  His eyes were grey, but so inviting—so warm. 

He whispered intensely, “Perhaps this will calm your nerves, Mister Potter…”

I felt him hold my head, pressing his lips softly against mine. 

He sucked on my bottom lip, and I trembled into his touch, reaching to put my hand on his cheek.  I sifted my fingers through his long blonde hair, moaning incoherently.  He kissed me back more gruffly, consuming my lips.  It was electric—the way he was kissing me, touching my hand.

“ _Harry…_ ”  He grunted, parting from me.  He smirked.   “You seem much calmer now.”

I panted, not wanting to part from him.  “I…” I cleared my throat.  “Yeah—yeah, I am.  Thanks.”  I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks.  _Damn it…_ I cursed myself mentally.  I wasn’t used to being nervous like this. 

Lucius cupped my right cheek and looked directly into my eyes.  “Do you know just how _delectable_ you look when you blush, Mister Potter?”  I felt my cock harden at that voice, smooth as silk.

I gulped, about to answer, but he put a finger over my lips.  He leaned into my ear and husked, “Do you have any idea how _much_ I want to take you, here and now, fucking your sweet arse?”  His voice tickled against my skin.

I breathed in and out heavily.  “I…I…”  That was all I could mutter as he started to kiss my neck.  With the few brain cells I had left dedicated to thinking, I stuttered, “We haven’t had…” I gasped “our tea…”

Lucius kissed his way up my neck, pausing momentarily, his lips hovering over mine.  I heard him mutter “ _Accio Teacup_ ,” but I was far too preoccupied by the pair of lips in front of me, waiting for him to make the next move.  He stepped away, only to sip the tea with one cocked eyebrow. 

He stepped back and pressed his lips on mine, forcing my mouth open, letting the tea glide down my throat.  I wrapped my arms around his back and moaned, licking all around his mouth.  The tea seemed so sweet—so very good.

He moaned into my mouth, allowing me to suck on his tongue.  He tried to part from me, but I pulled him right back, letting my hands explore that long blonde hair of his.  “ _Fuck,_ ” he murmured, kissing me back. 

Where that teacup went, I never knew.  All that was important was his lips on mine.

My cock was _aching_ for release.  Finally, our lips parted to take a breath.  He panted in my ear, “I have something sweeter than tea in store for you tonight, Harry…” he started to unbutton my red shirt, kissing my neck again in the spot that makes me arch against him.

In turn, I instinctively ran my hands up underneath his shirt, feeling his muscular physique.  He grabbed my hips in response.  I felt his lips sucking my neck as I grazed his erect nipples.  He gasped, pulling away—I took advantage of his movement, lifting off his shirt—and he had already shed his cloak. 

I stared at him—his build was…nothing short of beautiful.  The way his six-pack was ridged…and how his arms weren’t overly muscular, but obviously were strong.  I felt myself clearing my throat before looking back up at his face. 

His eyes struck me.  His brows were furrowed in concentration, as if he wanted to know desperately what I was thinking.  But his eyes—those grey, misty eyes—they looked into mine with such genuine curiosity.  Lucius looked sensitive in this moment—topless, and a little flushed in the cheeks. 

I began to lift my shirt up, but he stopped me, smiling a little.  He pulled it over my head, looking at my chest.  He licked his lips, running a hand up my built chest.  I may not be as fit-looking as the man, but I think I’m fit enough—especially for playing Quidditch.  Gripping a broomstick when you’re going wicked fast in the air isn’t easy without upper body strength. 

His hand felt cool against my stomach.  I gasped at the slight touch.  He took his hand away from my body, but I scooted closer.  I needed more. 

I looked at his reaction to my movement—surprised, actually.  _Does he think I don’t want him?_   I was nervous—but I still found the man irresistible.  The long, pale-blonde hair felt so soft in my fingertips.  I stroked his hair, placing my hand on the left side of his chest, dragging it down. 

He surprised me, this time—placing his finger below my chin, gripping me with his thumb.  He looked into my eyes for a substantial amount of time.  I watched his lips part, when he said, “Harry—what is it that you are thinking?”  _Of me_ , was silent, but I still heard it.

I kissed his lips once, shocking him, “I…can’t believe how beautiful you are, Lucius.”  I whispered against his lips.  He growled softly and took my mouth.  His tongue swiped against mine erotically—and our chests were pressed up against each other.  I began to feel warm…

I ran my hands through his hair.  “Lucius,” I parted from him for a moment, “What-I mean-what about you?  What do you…think?”  His eyes looked cloudy, lips flushed.

He just smirked in a shy kind of way.  He grabbed my cock through my pants—I gasped out.  “Harry…” He said seductively, in that silky voice, “You are beautiful in every way possible.”  He whispered an incantation, and suddenly I was stark.  I blushed. 

He groaned, looking down at my hardened cock, then looking up at my flushed face.  He whispered, “I love how shy you are—it is absolutely delicious to me.”  He ran a finger down my chest, and I couldn’t help but gasp at his touch as he went lower.  He looked into my eyes, “So responsive, too…”

He grasped my throbbing cock, waiting in anticipation.  I cried out.  Lucius chuckled once evilly.  “Mmm.  And so eager for me, Harry.  So very eager.”  His gaze burned mine.  “Oh, Harry…such amazing length.”  He stroked me once.

“Lucius,” I rasped, barely able to think, “I—I want you.  I’ve always wanted you.  I—that time I saw you, when I was younger,” he nodded, hand still gripping my hardness, giving it a squeeze that nearly made me lose my bloody mind.  “…I…I thought that you were…so very different.  Handsome.  Especially your hair…and…your eyes.”  I blushed crimson.  I had never told that to anyone.

Lucius looked at me with sensitive, gentle eyes.  “You did?”  He asked—sounding as soft as I’d ever heard him.  “Even though…the things I said—they were terrible.  But—”

I interrupted him, “I could hardly focus anyway.”  I stroked his cheek.  “I wanted you to know that.  I…haven’t ever told anyone.”  I felt embarrassed for some reason. 

Lucius smiled a little.  “So you had a crush on me, hmm?”  He let go of my cock for a moment, I groaned at the loss.  But then he kissed me—so very deeply…much more passionately.  I gripped his hair as he gripped mine, and we were eventually tangled up into each other.  He gasped heavily, ravishing my mouth after getting some air.  My cock flared to life, needing attention.  But his kisses were so amazing, I couldn’t tear away. 

Finally, after I needed air, I whispered, “Lucius…please—can I…I mean…erm…”  I stumbled for words.  He intimidated me—I figured, that might have been why I was so embarrassed. 

But the way he was treating me, it was so much softer than I expected.  I loved it. 

He waited for me to finish, “Go on.”

I started again, “Can I…undress you?”  I gazed down at the bulge in his pants. 

He chuckled.  “Mmm…you want to see me?”  He pushed me down onto the sofa, trailing down my body with kisses. 

I rasped out, “Y-yes.”  He smirked devilishly, kissing my inner thighs, spreading my legs apart.

He stared at my enlarged cock, then looked back at me.  “But you look so delicious, displayed like this—so tempting.”  He hissed, “I’ve been wondering how you taste, Harry…don’t you want me to taste you?”  He looked at me with feral eyes.

I didn’t know how to respond, other than, “Fuck.  I…I mean…”  But he didn’t let me finish.

He looked up at me, with his blonde hair falling around him.  Grabbing my cock with one hand, he opened his mouth, toying with me.  He pumped my cock a few times, and I shuddered.  “Lucius!”  I yelped.  “Please…”

He smirked, giving my cock a lick, all the way from the bottom to top.  I yelped again.  It felt so bloody arousing.  “Oh God…”

He moaned as I lengthened, watching me pant.  I stroked his hair, watching him open his mouth, pressing his lips to the very tip of my cockhead.  “Oh!”  I shuddered. 

He teased me, licking my slit.  Going a little farther down, he moaned around the top of my cock, “Mmm…”

I felt my cock vibrate in his mouth—Gods, how could I be _this_ bloody close to coming already?  I gritted my teeth.  “Lucius—you’re so bloody good…at that…” 

He looked up at me with those piercing grey eyes, taking more of my cock in his mouth, sucking hard.  I was completely in awe of how beautiful the man looked as he swallowed my cock whole.  It disappeared completely in his mouth.  I couldn’t take the sight of it.  I grabbed the man’s shoulders, whimpering. 

He never left my gaze, rolling my balls, and I watched him bob up and down.  He gave my cock a strong suck, parting for air, then licked the very tip.  “So fucking _delicious…_ ”  Then he took more of my cock in his mouth—I couldn’t help my thrusting.  I tried to stop, but he encouraged me on, grabbing my arse.

He gave a strong suck and parted again, stroking me fast.  “That’s it, Harry—” the man hissed, “I want you to fuck my mouth.”  I moaned, “Fuck…” as he took me again.  His throat was completely open to me as I thrusted, slowly—I didn’t want to hurt him. 

But he moaned, wanting more.  I felt my hand start to shake on the back of his silky hair.  “Oh fuck, Lucius, I’m close…”  I thrusted in short, erratic movements now.  Watching my cock disappear, seeing Lucius gag a little on my cock…I was definitely close. 

I couldn’t help but feel my cock lengthening down his throat, and I looked into his grey eyes—and I came thickly in that hot, wet mouth of his.  His eyes were as seductive as his aura.  I slowly, gently pulled out of his mouth, after I stopped coming.

Before I could pull completely out, he closed his eyes and sucked gently on the tip of my _very_ tender cock.  I moaned and hissed, “Lucius!” 

He gave my cock a final suck, then came up to kiss me. 

It was a deep, sensual kiss.  I ran my hands through his hair, and I felt our cocks rubbing together.  I felt exposed to this man in the best way possible.

And yet…there was something still on my mind.

I parted, breathless—while he also looked the sight.  “Lucius…you’re amazing.”

He smiled at me, and I swore my heart stopped.  “I assure you, the pleasure was all mine, Harry.”

I looked at him, wondering how to ask this.  I sighed, “Lucius…why do you…want me?”  That pestering blush was back on my cheeks.

His smile turned into a smirk.  “Don’t turn shy on me now, Harry.”  His look turned concerned, “Do you really doubt me?”

“No—I mean, I know you find me attractive.  But…”  I couldn’t finish my thought.  “Never mind it.  I don’t even know what I’m asking.”

He looked into my eyes.  “Harry…as I’ve gotten to know you over the years, I’ve seen you mature.  Yes, perhaps it was from a distance…but there are things—little things—I like about you.  Things that I haven’t told Draco, and probably never will, for the sake of his feelings.”   He paused, sighing.  “Your courage stands out—but it isn’t just that.  You feel things so deeply—and you are not fearless, but you are brave.  I admire that.  The way you speak…your voice…I find everything about you…even your blush and the curves of your lips…to be charming.”  He said in a whisper.

“Wow,” I breathed.  “That’s one of the nicest things that anyone’s said to me…”  I trailed off, looking away. 

He placed a finger on my chin, pulling my gaze back to his hot eyes.  “I can understand why you thought differently, Harry.  But the truth is, I’ve always found you cunning…and I had a role to play in the war.  But _now_ …”  He hissed, making me whimper.  “Now I want to make love to you, Harry Potter.  I want you—I desire you—and I have been _yearning_ to bury my cock deep inside that plump, delicious arse of yours for _far_ too long now.”  His eyes were bordering threatening, but I knew he was so turned on he couldn’t help it.

And I truly didn’t mind.

I kissed him hard, rubbing my cock up against his. 

“Lucius…” I spread my legs, sprawling out on the bed I transfigured.  “I can’t…please.  Just take me.” 

He looked at me as if I was an angel, or perhaps a divine meal.  He got on his hands and knees, crawling toward me on the bed like a lion.  My cock was twitching.

“Mister Potter…be careful what you wish for.”  He purred, magically cuffing me to the bedposts by my wrists.  They weren’t too tight, not too loose either.

“I know what I want, Lucius.”  I said, boldly.  I wasn’t afraid anymore—now that I knew he wanted me. 

He then cuffed my ankles to the posts as well—I let out a breath—I didn’t realize how relieved it made me feel to be like that.  All tied up, and nothing I could do about it.  Even if I spelled my way out of it, I knew it wouldn’t make a difference—he’d just tie me up again.

I watched him eyeing me between my spread legs…sitting on his feet, kneeling, his cock completely erect and pointing up at me.

Even though I didn’t know exactly how I felt—he did.  I realize that now.

He saw my relief. 

As his eyes finally reached mine, after carefully scanning my body, he had the slightest twitch of a smile.  I blushed, despite my eagerness.

I then saw the serpent tattoo clearly on his collarbone—it was a bit small.  I bit my lip and spoke slowly, “ _I like your tattoo_.”

I spoke in Parseltongue.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open—then he quickly closed it.  He practically leapt forward—the next thing I knew, his mouth was on mine, and I was reaching my neck to kiss him. 

“Do it again.”  He whispered in my ear.  I followed his orders. 

He licked a line from my neck to my ear, and I let out a breathy moan.  “I could use a slave, Potter.  You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  He toyed with some of my chest hair, “Don’t deny it, boy.  You want to be used.”  He looked up at me with burning eyes.

I wanted to kiss him again, and my cock was weeping.  “Yes.  I’m yours tonight—master.”  I added, for good measure.

He shivered, “You’re already so eager to please me.  So…” he toyed with some of my ruffled hair, “Severus tells me that you rather liked what you heard about Draco and I.”  He smiled.

I couldn’t help but arch forward a bit in surprise.  He held a finger to my lips to keep me from speaking.  “No, you won’t need to talk.”  He said in that sultry, crisp voice.  “Not now.

“Severus and I…we have history together.  It’s very hard for him to keep a secret from me—especially after a bout of sex.”  He hissed the last word, and I swore I almost came.   I moaned against that finger on my lips.

He grinned evilly, “Now…Mister Potter.”  I shivered.  “I didn’t realize you could be so…enthralled…by a father _fucking_ his son.  Pounding into him relentlessly as he screams for mercy?  What do you have to say for yourself?”  He took his finger away from my lips.  I was panting.

“I…I’m not ashamed.  I heard what He made you do…but then…”  I bit my lip.  All my brain cells seemed to turn off as the blood rushed to my cock—he grasped it and waited. 

“Go on,” he said.

He held it and started to stroke me slowly.  “I-I-I thought it was _romantic!_ ”  I yelped as he completely engulfed the tip of my cock.  He sucked hard, then came up for air.  “Did I tell you to stop, slave?  Continue!  Tell me every little detail of what you liked...and I’ll continue sucking your hard, big cock.” He said, almost sneering at me.

I licked my lips.  “Okay.”  He continued sucking the tip.  “Severus told me…he told me about your first kiss.  How you both felt guilty—oh, that’s nice…” I had to stop, as he moved down my long shaft.  “Oh—yes.  He…he kissed you and…you both liked it.  But you were ashamed.”  I gasped as he took his mouth off my cock and pumped me. 

He muttered a lubrication spell.  “Oh—I forgot to mention.  I’m going to stretch you.  Please, continue.  Hearing you talk so breathlessly is divine.”  He went back to sucking my enlarged prick and slowly teased a finger at my entrance.

“Ohhhhh God, Luc-Master.  That’s…”  He cleared his throat for me to continue.  “Sorry Master.  Well…what I really liked was…how surprised you both were that you could love each other that way.”  His finger breached my entrance and I gasped, “Fuck!”

He moaned around my cock.  I kept talking.  “I-I think…you both are so…so sexy.  And together…just picturing it…and seeing it, when he sucked you off…it was _beautiful_ —” he took my prick down to the root in his mouth and found my prostate with two fingers in my arse.  I thought I would cry.  “Oh Master!  Fuck!  Lucius, please!”  I cried, helplessly. 

He chuckled after coming up for air.  His gaze pierced mine, his eyes ablaze.  “You really liked it, didn’t you?”  He brushed my prostate again, as he stretched me.  I screamed.  “Shouldn’t you be ashamed of yourself, Harry?”

I blushed.  “I was at first…but then, Severus told me about the first time you had penetrative sex with Draco.  And…”

Lucius licked my right thigh, “And?”

“Oh—I mean, I was…I was so hard from all the dirty talk.”  I said it—I liked the way they talked to each other. 

He bit his lip and smirked.  “Care to elaborate?”

I rolled my eyes, but then he brushed my prostate.  I whimpered, “Oh-okay, okay!  I liked…I liked…” I realized too, how vulnerable I was, with my legs spread to this man.  Admitting that I liked the idea of him fucking his own son.  Gods.

He spoke softly this time, “Harry.”  I looked at him.  He was gently smiling, and he came up to kiss me, pulling his fingers out of my arse.  I moaned into his kiss, and let him completely take me over.  He kissed the breath from my body, but I could still hear him ask me something.  “Please…Harry…tell me…” 

He kissed me again, and I thought about what to say.  Once we parted, I finally came up with, “I think it’s hot that he called you ‘Daddy’ and ‘Father.’”  He kissed me hard. 

“That’s my good boy, Harry.”  He moaned into my mouth, and I felt the tip of his lubricated cock aligned with my entrance, starting to push in.  All my breath was captured in a long, loud moan. 

Lucius continued, “What a good boy you’ve been today.  If you misbehave, Daddy’s going to take his cock out.  You don’t want that, do you, love?”  He bit his lip as he pushed into me, and I could tell he was liking it.

I shook my head.  “No…sir.  Please, more!  Feels…so good…”

Lucius smiled wickedly.  “That’s not how you address me.”

“Please.  _Daddy_.”  I groaned—and he pushed more of that big cock inside my arse. 

“Oh—that’s a _very_ good boy, Harry.”  He captured my mouth again and pushed a bit forward.  I tried to push down, but it was too difficult, being restrained.  “You know Daddy’s cock feels so good—don’t you?”  He seethed, looking into my eyes.

“Oh, _fuck yes._   Please get more of it inside me—get inside me Daddy.”  I whimpered.  I was desperate.

He pushed in another inch of that cock, leaning next to my ear, whispering, “How does it feel to be _fucked_ like this, Harry?  To have the same cock in your arse that Draco _worships_?”  He sunk into me, almost completely.

I whimpered and lost my breath, “Oh, Lucius!  I need it!  All of it!”  I felt his long blonde hair against my cheek and I kissed it.  I was near his ear and whispered, “Fuck me Daddy.  Fuck me _harder_.” 

The restraints were digging into my wrists and ankles, and I was loving every second of it.  His breath was hot against my neck, his nails were buried in my skin—I didn’t know what fucking was like—not until this moment.  Animalistic, pet-names, bed-creaking _fucking._

And the bed _was_ quite loud—I could only imagine what sexual favors had been performed here.  Gods, it made me even harder.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then sniffed and peered down at me, as if to regain composure.  “Is it big enough for you?”  He seethed with fiery eyes. 

I whimpered, unable to answer.  He smacked my left arse-cheek, his cock still inside me.  _Merlin._

“You will be punished for not answering me, Harry..”  He purred, slapping my arse harder.  I moaned.

“I…like it…”  That was all I could say.  Lucius Malfoy was fucking me.  What else _could_ I say?

He smirked with a wicked smile.  “Yes, I can tell you like being _defiled.  Used!_ ”  He smacked my other arse-cheek.  I yelped—that one actually stung a bit.

And yet, my cock was still weeping.  Not that I could blame it.

He did not move inside of me when he asked again, “Well, Harry?  Ready to answer?”

I caught my breath.  “Your…” he smacked my arse, “ _Oh!_ ”

“Keep going,” he gritted through his perfect teeth.

“Your cock!”  He smacked me, “Oh!  It’s…it’s so _big!_ ”  I whimpered the last word, half in pain, half pleasure, as he bit on the side of my neck.  I strained for any friction—he gave me none. 

Bloody tease.

“Who’s cock?  _Louder._ ”  He growled into my ear, now licking the wound he opened on my neck.

I snarled, unexpectedly, “ _Daddy, fuck me with your big cock up my arse!  I need it Daddy!_ ” 

…& then he started to thrust.  Hard.

“Oh-oh-ohmy…” I babbled, forgetting half of what was in my brain.

“ _Yesssss_ …” he seethed, watching me come undone.  “Tell me again what you _need_ , Harry.”

I looked up into his silvery eyes as he asked, “Tell _Daddy_ what you _need_ , you little slut!”

My mouth was salivating—I swallowed my moan.  I felt myself—my true self—bubbling to the surface.  I felt his long prick _slam_ my prostate over and over.  I felt him open me up, filling my hole, giving me what I needed.

I hissed in Parseltongue, then I spoke from within: “ _I’m your little SLUT, your whore, and you keep fucking me—it hurts so good, Daddy…”_ I licked my lips, watching his snarl as he kept pounding into me.  It only kept me going.  “ _Keep giving me your giant cock—opening my hole over and over, Daddy!  Let me milk you!  Let me take all your cum inside—deep inside my hole—the cum that made me, now inside me!  Lengthening…reaching deep, deep inside!_ ” 

I watched his eyes roll back as he ground into my arse now.  He was whimpering.  He was that whimpering angel I remembered from our first encounter.  And _I_ made him do that.

He whimpered, sinking into me, “Daddy needs to _feed you!_ Feed you until I am dry!”  The bed creaked faster and faster.

I could do nothing but whimper back.

“ _Faster Daddy!  Fuck me faster!_ ”  I looked into his eyes desperately, so close, just wanting to come—and I knew he was close too.  “ _So thirsty, Daddy!  So bloody thirsty!_ ”

His eyes were raging like an animal.  “ _Thirsty, Harry?”_  

I licked my lips again, clenching as tightly as I could, “ _Daddy, I need your milk!  Empty yourself inside, please!  Please!  Fuck!”_   I knew his balls were drawing up. 

He snarled then looked like he’d seen heaven.  He clutched my arse, and I felt his cock grow inside. 

“ _Bigger!  It’s getting bigger, Daddy!”_   I yelled, all sweaty.

He shook and writhed, brushing my prostate with the most temptation I’ve ever felt in my entire being.  “ _Open yourself.  You want Daddy’s cum, Harry?  Open up your little hole for me!”_

I did as told.  _“YES!  T-THERE!  SO DEEP!”_ I was writhing now.

He took my mouth and moaned into it, “ _Your arse will DRINK all of Daddy’s cum!  Open up wide you little slut!”_

I felt his cock pulsing against a wall I never even knew was inside me—and he opened me.  He flooded me.  I looked up at his heavenly face—and he was shaking uncontrollably.  He writhed and whimpered.  He caused that bed to creak in slow, slow sounds, but so harsh.  His tender cock—his cock that fed me what I needed—was at its full length, and I felt it hitting my deepest core.

He removed one hand from my arse to grab my nearly purple erection and he fucked it with his big hand.  He seethed at me, still coming, “ _Come for me, Harry—tighten yourself around me.”_

I gaped my mouth open and screamed, “ _LUCIUS!”_ My cum was painting us in ribbons as I squeezed his cock for more.  I felt so bloody full—and with my name on his lips, he finally kissed me.  He kissed me senseless—until I could see again.

My mask had been broken.

Who knew that being so breathless could truly revive me?

 

~~HP/LM~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....so.
> 
> Did you like it?  
> PLEASE COMMENT ALL THE THINGS & I WILL COMMENT BACK <3  
> ...thanks for coming.  
> *coughs*
> 
> Oh, right. So, this is my plan. I'm definitely writing a hefty part with Severus and Harry. Draco and Severus--do you guys want that? If so, which do you want first? Let's vote! Leave it in the comments. Or, do you want them all together? If you want them all together, I will work on that too. Or just three of them? SO MANY OPTIONS.  
> Please send help!  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING. It means more than you'll ever know-I mean that from the bottom of my filthy heart.


	7. The Eager Demon: Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE, EXPLICIT. Put the kids to bed and get lots of ice. You're going to need it, trust me.

_Severus and Draco_

(Draco’s POV)

I was drinking a large glass of water, when I felt someone behind me.  I gulped it down quickly.  “Father?”

I turned to Severus Snape, smirking in front of me, with his arms crossed.  “Sorry to disappoint, Draco.”

My eyes widened.  “You didn’t…disappoint me.”  I looked the man up and down, studying his nice build—and deep eyes that went on forever.

My breath caught.  The man’s expression changed in front of me.

He was smirking now, “Did you hear what I said, Draco?  Or were you too busy…studying me?”  He leaned against the table, with his arms crossed.

I felt my breath catch again.  I remembered how this man tasted on my lips, and how his mouth felt around my cock, sucking me dry.  I let myself succumb, but how was I supposed to tell this man I’ve had a crush on him for years? 

Professor Snape—always protecting me.  Making an _oath_ for me. 

Putting his entire life at risk for me—just a scared, stupid boy.  _Does he even like me…or want  me for anything but sex?  But this is just about sex, isn’t it?  It’s enough to just…_

My thoughts were cut off by his stare.

I stumbled and leant my arse against the kitchen countertop.  “I…what did you say, Sir?”  I kicked myself mentally for saying ‘Sir.’

Snape’s eyebrows shot up in amusement, eyeing me.  He took a step forward, then another, closing the space between us.

He rested his hand on mine, on the counter.  His now gentle eyes shifted to mine. “I was just asking if you were alright.  Knowing that…you are sharing both yourself and your father with Harry and I.”  He gazed at my face.

“Oh…well.”  I cleared my throat, trying to remain calm with his hand on mine.  “It’s been interesting—but very enjoyable.  Actually, it’s been…amazing."  I couldn’t help but look away—I probably had such a stupid grin across my face, remembering Harry.

Then, I looked up, and Snape was blushing.  I’d never seen the man blush before.  Never in my life. 

It was fucking _beautiful_.

I licked my lips, and I realized that he’d been gripping my hand harder. 

He leaned in, next to my ear, whispering, “Which parts, Mister Malfoy?”

I shivered in excitement.  I whispered back, “Everything.”

I felt the hot breath against my ear, “Are you absolutely sure?”

I couldn’t breathe for a second or two, his voice was so rich in my ear, shaking me to the core.  I intertwined my fingers with his, and when he pulled away, I looked into his eyes again. 

“You really want me?”  I couldn’t help but whisper, putting my other hand against his clothed chest. 

He looked at me with intense eyes, nearly burning me to liquid.  “Oh yes,” he seethed, “but you did not answer my question, Draco.”  He waited.

I felt myself being pulled in by some alluring force.  “I…yes.  Yes, I am sure…”

Then I felt his hot lips on mine, eager to kiss me.  I nipped and licked his sensitive lips, and when he opened his mouth, our tongues danced together.  My hand was in his hair.  My arms were wrapped around him.  His hands were slowly grazing my back, then cupped my arse.  His tongue tasted fucking divine.

I moaned into his mouth—he moaned back at me, very deeply, and kissed me into oblivion. 

“Severus…”  I moaned between kisses, but he swallowed my voice, cutting me off. 

He murmured between kisses, “I want to taste you again,” he dropped to his knees, unzipping my pants, “just like the other night…”

I bit my lip when he pulled my pants down.  He looked at me with determination…then his eyes grew softer.  He smirked, “You’re very hard, Mister Malfoy.”  When he gripped my erection through my boxers, I whimpered, “ _Please_!”

I felt his large hand on my clothed cock—what was he doing, bloody measuring me?  “What are you waiting for?”  I moaned. 

He pulled down my boxers in one try.  “So impatient, aren’t you?”  He gripped my throbbing cock with one hand, and then the man stood up to face me.  I whimpered, “I want you.”

His eyes turned onyx and dark brown as he stroked my cheek.  His gaze bore into mine, and he seemed to look straight into my soul.  “Impatient—just like your father.”  I moaned before he massaged his soft lips against mine.  Merlin, his touch was electrifying.

Before I knew what was happening, he sunk down to his knees and sucked my cock fully into his mouth. 

I gritted my teeth, “Bloody hell, Severus!”  His eyes were still focused on mine as I grabbed his hair.  I was already holding myself back from coming embarrassingly too soon.

“I…” I all but screamed as he sucked me again, bobbing up, then down and up again.  He focused on his task, still fully clothed in his silky black robes. 

I knew I was close, but I had to ask.  Why now, when I was about to come?  Only Merlin knew.

“Severus!”  I seethed, “I need to…ask you something.”  I pulled at his hair gently.

He replaced his mouth with his hand upon my cock, stroking it while looking at me with burning eyes. 

“I don’t understand how you could…want me.”  I saw his brows crease and sadness cross his eyes.  I continued, “I mean…you want Harry, which I understand.  And my father—you have history with him.  But—”

He removed his hand from my prick, grabbing my head and kissed me hard.  This kiss was different.  He was more gentle…caring, even.  I wrapped my arms around him as he continued to kiss me deeply.

I broke apart for a second, loving how flushed the man looked.  I caught my breath, still seeing sadness in his eyes. 

He finally spoke.  “You are special to me, Draco—not just a Godson.”  His eyes burned, “You are so much more than that.  I have been looking forward to this—thinking it probably wouldn’t happen.  You are with Lucius, after all.”

I was shocked.  “You mean, you’ve wanted me for-for how long?”

There was a tug of a smile at the corner of his lips.  “I really shouldn’t say, as your former Professor.”  He brushed my cheek with his fingers, and I shivered.  He leaned into my ear, and whispered, “Your sixth year.”

I gasped, “Oh.  That long?”  I didn’t want to tell him how long I’d fancied him…it was far too embarrassing.

He tickled my ear with his breath, “Yes. I realized, when I thought you could have died in that bathroom…that I cared for you.  Very deeply.”  He sucked on my neck.

I whimpered.  “Oh…that’s good.  So good.”

His eyes met mine.  “Indeed.  Draco—do you really want to go through with this?  Do you need more time, perhaps?”

I shook my head quickly, “No—I’ve thought about this.  I want to.”

He raised an eyebrow.  “You seemed so unsure.  Now that you know this is more than just a… _fling_ to me…in return, I ask, have you any of the same regards?”

He asked so elegantly.  I spoke softly, “For a long time now, Severus.” I looked down.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted it up.  “How long?”  His eyes burned with concentration.

I hesitated.  “Fourth year.  You were always so protective of me.  And then, later, after I realized you made that unbreakable vow…”

He looked at me with lust.  “You’ve truly wanted me for that long, Draco?”  It was a whisper.

I nodded once.  “Yes.”

He stroked my cheek, and I leaned into his touch, kissing his hand.  I looked at him with a genuine, caring gaze.  My erection was still pounding. 

I ignored it.  I spoke again in almost a whisper.  “I’ve wanted you longer than…anyone.  Everyone always saw the worst in you, but not me.  On the outside you had a part to play.  We all did.  But now?”  I looked into his lustful gaze—his eyes glittered in the soft light.  He kept his hand on my cheek, stroking my lip with his thumb.  “Now that I know you’ve wanted me… _Severus_ ,” he shivered and leaned forward unintentionally, “I can’t wait any longer.  Please—”

He cut me off, meshing our lips together with force.  Hands on my arse, then his right hand on my cock.  “ _Draco._ ”  He breathed into my mouth.  I moaned back.  “ _Sever-us…_ ”  He stroked my cock when I whimpered his name, fondling my balls. 

He broke the kiss, only to tell me, “You will cum in my mouth, Draco.  Deeply, down my throat.”  He kissed me once more, and I kissed back hard, before he lowered himself to my hardness.

I let out a gasp of air I’d been holding.  My body started to shake—he took my entire length, all the way to the hilt.  He sucked _hard_.  I felt my eyes about to roll back into my bloody head.  “Oh…my… _God…._ ”

He then growled around my hard length and lapped at the head, then sucked again, bobbing up and down as if I were a bloody popsicle.  His eyes were glued to mine as he went faster.  I gasped again, grabbing the back of his head.  He didn’t even gag when I thrusted into his mouth, deeply at the core, and he sucked me—milking me with his mouth. 

“Oh!  Severus!”  I whimpered, coming in thick streams, shaking, holding his head there.  He murmured around my cock and sucked me completely dry, swallowing around my cock.  He licked my deflated head and came up to kiss me.

I tasted my cum on his lips, completely satisfied. 

He zipped my pants back up, tucking me away.  He must’ve had the hardest erection—I reached out to touch him, but he stopped me.  He smirked at me and murmured, “Not yet.  Tonight.”  He turned to walk away, and left me dumbfounded.

I came to my senses before he left—I laid a hand on his shoulder, watching him turn slowly.  I lunged for his mouth and kissed him for all I was bloody worth.  I whispered against his mouth, “I can’t wait to taste you.”  I grasped his hard length through his clothing.  He shivered, clutching me by the shirt. 

“You ungrateful little _tease_.”  He murmured back at me, kissing me one last time.  “Tonight, I’ll fuck you senseless.”  He stared at my flushed cheeks and apparated out of the room.

~~DM/SS~~

_Early Afternoon_

(Harry’s POV)

I knew that it wasn’t my night with him…but I had this unexplainable feeling.  I decided to visit him very early in the afternoon, just to make sure I wasn’t interrupting things with Draco.

“Severus Snape’s Quarters.”  I said before traveling by Floo.  Merlin, I hate Floo travel, but it was the fastest way to arrive there.

I shook the soot off of me.  He was standing there with a cocked eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

I smiled at him, “Hey.”

He waited for me to step out of the fireplace.  “Mister Potter.”  He stalked toward me.  I watched him—his eyes devoured me, just standing a bit over me now.  “To what do I owe this…pleasant surprise?”

I grabbed him by the robes and kissed him.  He was shocked at first, but then his lips started to move, and I moaned in his mouth.  Our breathing became more erratic.  “Potter,” he whispered, “you’re here.”

I was surprised at his words, but I kissed them away.  “Yeah…I know.”  I pushed him onto the couch, humping against him.  “I know this isn’t my night…but—“

He cut me off, “I am aware of that.”  He grasped my hardness.  “Didn’t anyone ever teach you patience, Mister Potter?”  He smirked.

I whimpered in his touch, clutching his robes harder.  “Professor…”  I moaned and writhed.  “I’ve waited so long…”  I heard myself say it.

He kissed me, taking his hand away, and growled in my ear.  “I want to fuck you.  I want to taste you again.”  I whimpered and sank into him, my erection pounding.  He strained, “Tomorrow…Harry.  One more day.”

I looked at him, his eyes burning, and nodded.  I sighed.

“Until then…” My gaze snapped back at him as he looked at me with determination.  He kissed the breath out of me, giving me his tongue, practically his soul.  He kissed me long and hard before letting go.  And I didn’t want him to, but I knew we had to wait.

I let out a breath when he finally parted.  “That was…”

He took my hand and led me to the Floo.  He smirked at me, “Indeed.”

I squeezed his hand and left—I could at least jerk off until tomorrow.

~~DM/SS~~

_Draco & Severus Continued_

(Draco’s POV)

I took a single shot of whiskey before looking over myself in the mirror.  I ruffled my hair a bit, hoping to pull off a sexy disheveled look.  Or, would Severus prefer a nice, clean look?

Well…he likes Potter, and he _always_ seems disheveled, especially his hair.

I sighed, fixing my hair.  _I just need to be myself._

I was actually nervous.  I’d waited so embarrassingly long for this.  A night with Severus Snape…my Godfather.  My Potions Professor.  My Head of Slytherin House. 

The man who saved _me_ , of all people…from something I’d regret forever.

I never realized how much he meant to me until my later school years…and of course, my father is completely beautiful, cunning, and near-perfect.

But Severus is…

I shivered.  Severus has a dark, smoky voice that can stay with you for days.  Severus was my father’s first lover.  Severus is mysterious…always wearing black, for some bloody reason, and he always smells good to me.  Just as he walked by me in the halls at Hogwarts, I could smell his…intoxicating aroma.  Potions mixed with his natural scent, I imagined. 

I was so excited to find out tonight.

That sneer was something that could make me cum, just by thinking about it, wanking to my Professor.  His black eyes that went on forever.  I assumed he was one of those hopeless romantic types, underneath all the black clothing.

I licked my lips, finally ready. 

I stepped into the Floo, “Severus Snape’s Quarters.”

Before I knew it, I was stepping into a dimly-lit room, looking around.  Severus was sitting in his chair, reading a book…his eyes engrossed in the text, his hand on his chin, and his legs crossed.

He looked up at me with fiery eyes and smirked, putting down his book.  I felt myself shiver, trying to control myself.  I’ve waited for so bloody long.

He didn’t say a word as he put his book down—I read the cover.  _Male erotica._

I shivered again as he swiftly stood up.  I could feel a tingle down my spine—going straight to my erection.

He was just wearing a black button-up shirt, with black pants.  He looked fit…and he was walking over to me.

I took a step forward, never tearing from his gaze.  I could see the faintest tinge of a blush on his cheeks as I grabbed him by the shirt with one hand, pulling him toward me.  I planted a passionate kiss on his lips, coaxing his mouth open—not that he needed convincing.  Merlin, he tasted so nice.

I wrapped my arm around him as we kissed.  It felt like we were spinning.

We both broke away to catch our breath.  Gasping, panting, he whispered in that smoky voice of his, “Mister Malfoy.”

I groaned, “Professor Snape.”

He took me into a hard kiss this time, practically sucking the juices from my mouth.  He moaned into my mouth, something incoherent, and I moaned back as he took me.

He grabbed my sides, running his hands up and down, squeezing my arse.  I groaned and kissed him harder.  My cock was so swollen.

“ _Severus…_ ” I whispered, licking a stripe up his neck.  I nuzzled and kissed him there, eliciting the most intriguing sounds from the older man.  Merlin, it was so bloody arousing.

He gasped, “Draco.  I’ve waited so long.”  He stroked my cheek, searching my eyes.

I murmured against his mouth, “So have I.”  Then, I gave him a kiss and dropped down to my knees, staring into his eyes.

His mouth was parted, a look of slight disbelief in his gaze, as I unbuckled his pants, pulled down his black trousers, and wrapped my hand around his amazing length.

He hissed, “Draco!”  I bit my lip, finally looking at his girth.  He was _slightly_ bigger than father.  I was drooling at the thought of having this cock in my mouth, and then later, in my arse…

I looked into his burning gaze again and wrapped my pink lips around that hardened prick, sucking hard, going slowly down.

He immediately widened his eyes and put his shaking hand on my hair, running his hands through it.  “Oh…Merlin!”  He actually whimpered as I worked on that impressive cock, tasting him.

I took my time, sucking him hard but slowly.  I looked up at him.

He was biting his lip.  His onyx eyes were as genuine as I’d ever seen.  I almost stopped.  Perhaps my heart did, in that moment. 

I wanted to make this good for him. 

I bobbed up and down on his cock, my tongue licking the underside.  He groaned deeply, fingers through my hair, touching my cheek.  I looked up again and played with his balls.

He looked like he was about to fall apart.  He started shaking.  I growled around his cock, “Cum!”

He let out a deep, long groan, and that glorious cock came in my mouth.  He writhed, gagging me.  He unintentionally pushed me onto his bulk, feeling the waves of sensation take him over.  I stayed with him—I drank him down.

Finally, I licked his cock clean. 

“Such a good boy, Draco.”  He said lowly, with piercing eyes.  “Your father has taught you well.”

I shivered.  “Thank you… _Sir._ ”  I smirked.  My cock was getting so bloody hard in my trousers. 

Snape pulled me up by my hair and kissed me hard, giving me his tongue.  “What did you call me, _brat_?”  He pushed me up against the wall of his bedroom door.  I felt his tongue coax mine.

I whimpered like a slut.  “ _Sir_.”

He smirked with a wicked look in his eyes.  “Your father tells me you like it rough.”  He licked his lips—my eyes widened.  “He tells me many things, Draco.”

I moaned, catching my breath.  “…What does he tell you?”  I felt a bit nervous about that.

He put a finger on my lips.  “Do you remember what you used to call me when you were younger, Draco?” 

He couldn’t mean…I must have heard that wrong.  “Why…I mean…does that matter?”

He licked my neck, sucking on my jugular.  I groaned and pressed against him.  He chuckled evilly.

“Just say it.”  He said against my neck.  “You know you want to say it—don’t you?”  Oh, that rich voice. 

I felt my breath hitch.  “Uncle Severus.”  I heard my own voice, all raspy.  It sounded right.

“That’s correct, Draco,” he hissed, “you dirty little slut.  And now you want Uncle Severus to _fuck_ you, is that right?”  He pressed his erection against mine, our clothing so straining.

I whimpered, “Yes—Uncle Sev, please fuck me.” 

He spelled off my shirt quickly, sucking a nipple.  “Do you like calling me that, Draco?  Lucius tells me that you scream out very dirty things for him.” 

I began taking off his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons one by one.  “Oh yes…yes I like calling you Uncle Severus.”  I shivered, revealing the white skin beneath the man’s shirt.  “Oh my God…you’re so beautiful.”  I said it without thinking.

The man took me in a gruff kiss, steering me to the bed.  He parted suddenly.  “You little slut.  Undress for me.”  He pushed me onto the bed.  I started to take off my pants, then my trousers.

He stood over me, his cock pointing straight forward.  He started to touch himself, watching me.  “Tell me, Draco…what things do you scream out when he fucks you against the bloody mattress?”  He smirked at me.

I groaned, wanting him so badly.  “ _Daddy_.  I call him Daddy.”  I started to touch myself, too.  I couldn’t help it—the man was beautiful naked, just stroking his cock in front of me. 

And I was so hard.

He chuckled darkly.  “He tells me many other things, Draco—things I’ve pleasured myself to over and over again.”

I shuddered.  “Oh…Severus.  Please.  I want you so much.”  I whispered, pulling him down on the bed with me, “I want you to fuck me.”  I kissed him—he opened his mouth from shock.  I spoke again, “Yes, that’s right Uncle Sev.  I’m your whore, your slut.  And I want this,” I grabbed his steaming pole, “inside me.”

He gasped and kissed me back.  Our tongues danced together, and I was so relieved by just this action, I sighed into his mouth.  Just this moment, it meant so much to me.  I wrapped my arms around him and tilted my head, and he devoured my mouth with such care, such precision.  This was an act to savor. 

I moaned in his mouth, “There’s something else I fantasize about, Severus.”  I licked his chin.  His eyes were blazing.

“What?”  He said gruffly.  I chuckled, stroking his cock again.  His arms were around me tight…I loved just being held by him. 

I leaned into his left ear, licking his earlobe.  “I want to open my arse to you…and ride you—squeezing you with my thighs—” I heard him groan helplessly against my neck.   I was already so bloody hard. 

I continued, “…squeezing you so _hard_ , Severus…”

Then, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and flipped him onto his back, “…until you pop like a warm bottle of champagne, your liquid racing inside me.”  I leaned back to look into his eyes—they were so wide, so obsidian black.  Was he shocked?  Did I say too much?  My eyes were probably searching his for an answer.

His mouth gaped open slightly, as if he was looking at me for the first time.  He ran his fingers through my blonde hair—I leaned into his touch. 

He stayed silent for a moment—and I saw something precious in his eyes.  The mask he usually wears, the one he puts on for others, was nowhere to be seen.  There was a certain shyness in his beautiful black eyes, a slight curve of a smile, and a lovely tinge of pink on his cheeks.  He let a breath out he’d been holding, and he closed his eyes for a moment. 

I could only be just as silent with him, wondering what beautiful things this man was thinking.  The man that looked after me when I was young…the man I have loved for so very long, now.

I slowly traced one of his nipples, sucking the other one into my mouth, as if I couldn’t resist.  And, truthfully, I couldn’t—not after seeing his white milky skin against the black duvet.  I looked up at him—his eyes were slightly open, and he raked his short nails across my back.  I moaned and bit his nipple.

He gasped, breaking his silence. 

After licking his right nipple, I asked very quietly, “Have I…said too much, Severus?”

His eyes widened, and he stroked my face, his thumb on my bottom lip. 

He started in his dark, sultry voice, “Draco…you could never say too much.  Perhaps it is I who has been…”

I cut off his doubtful sentence with a soft, almost fragile kiss.  His plush lips tasted so divine, and I grasped the back of his head, running my hands down his back. 

“Uncle Severus…”  I whispered, between kisses, “I want you to tell me these things…I want to know.  I _need_ to know.”  I parted from his lips, his panting breaths, and stared into those beautiful eyes again.  “I’ve wanted you for so long, I’ll do anything,” I traced his nipple again with my finger, looking back up into his steamy eyes, “just…please don’t hold back.”

He kissed me fiercely then, his eyebrows creased, and I faintly heard the sound of a jar opening.  He whispered in my ear, with that sexy hot breath, “My Draco…I hardly make promises.”  He licked my neck, and I shivered. 

I felt him lightly turn me over, still breathing on my neck.  “…But if it is what you wish, I promise to fuck you without mercy, and to make _this_ ,” he grabbed my blistering hot member, “come all over us, spraying like a bloody fountain.”  I could hear the beautiful snarl in his voice, then he wore that infamous sneer as he looked down at me.  “Do you accept?”

I was lost for words.  I kissed the sneer off his face. 

Then, right when I meant to say ‘yes,’ I said, “I love you.”

He looked at me and the world stopped.  I heard my heart beating out of my chest.  “I…”  I mumbled, not sure how that came out of my mouth. 

I felt my eyes start to sting—slightly watering, despite my efforts to hold back.  I really hadn’t meant to say that.  “Please, you don’t—”

“Shhhh…”  He looked at me with concern and placed a finger over my lips.  He creased his brows, and his hair fell at the sides of his face.  I thought he wasn’t going to say anything.  I truly didn’t. 

“Draco.”  He murmured, “I…” It looked like he was struggling.  “I’ve…”

I was about to speak, but he beat me to it.  “…loved you for so long, Draco.” 

I felt a wet streak climb its way down my face.  “You have?”  I whispered, sifting through the man’s soft hair.  It wasn’t oily at all.

He half-smiled, taking my breath away again.  “I have.” 

I felt his lips mesh against mine—I couldn’t get enough of this man’s kisses.  “Severus…” I murmured, just as I felt a hot, wet finger enter my arse.  I gasped, “Oh!”

He smiled against my lips.  “Oh, indeed, Mister Malfoy.”  He toyed with my entrance, probing. 

I arched into his touch.  “Oh, God!  Severus!”  It felt so amazing to finally scream his name.  “Oh, Severus…”  I said, putting a hand on his cheek.  He felt so good beneath my skin.

“Please…”  I begged for more.  Whimpered—pleaded.

He smirked at me and found my prostate.  My mouth dropped open as he directly touched me there. 

“I believe I’ve found it, Mister Malfoy.”  He said lowly.

I felt like a whimpering mess, but he went on, finally reaching his goal of stretching me.  I tried to tell him I didn’t need more stretching, but he just slapped my arse in response to that. 

So, naturally, I said it again.  Then he smirked at me and slapped me harder.

Nevertheless, he spread my cheeks and kept the tip of his cock at my entrance.  I felt all sweaty and needy. 

“Draco.”  He whispered as he slowly, _slowly_ slid into me.  My eyes snapped up to his wound up face, as if he was trying to hold back. 

I didn’t want him to hold back.  I put my hand on his cheek, and then I slid my palm down his chest.  His cock felt heavy and deep inside me, but not deep enough.

I met his fiery gaze.  “Uncle Severus.”  He jolted at that.  “ _Fuck me_.”

As if he couldn’t stop himself, he slammed into me, and it felt fucking divine.  I called out, “Harder!  Yes, yes!”  I was a whimpering mess as he consistently pounded into me, in a steady rhythm.

“Draco!”  He seethed in a deep, rich voice.  He held my legs up above him, really pounding into me now, nice and deep.  His eyes closed for a moment.  He looked so fucking beautiful. 

“Your cock is so fucking big, Uncle Sev.  Please…please more!”  I whimpered, unsure of my capability to form comprehensible sentences.

“You want it deeper, Draco?  Harder?”  He challenged with his eyes, his black hair shielding the sides of his face. 

I could only whimper, “Oh Merlin, yes!  Please!  I need you…”

The next moment I knew, he was kissing me hard, making me scream in his mouth. 

His cock felt so fucking fantastic, rubbing against my prostate each time it deliciously slid in.  He sped up his thrusts, and I thought I’d break. 

The man was breathing hard against my neck.  I heard him whimpering, so deliciously soft against my ear.  My erection was throbbing.

He looked into my eyes and pounded deeply.  “Draco…I love you.”

My breath hitched, and I arched my back, “Oh!  I’m coming!  Oh, fuck!”

He kissed me and stroked my cock a couple of times until I came all over our chests.  He looked into my eyes with that fiery emotion I can only describe as love.  I could tell he was so close.

I held his arse in place with my legs, his pounding becoming faster and faster, and I whispered in his ear, “Cum for me…give me your seed, Uncle Sev.  I’ve been so naughty.  I need to be fed.  Please, Severus.”

With that, he thrusted once deeply, his face contorted.  His breath hitched and he guttered out, “ _Draco!  Oh…Draco!”_   He thrusted deeply again, and came deep inside my hole—looking into my eyes.   I squeezed my arse.  “That’s right, give me all of it.”  I held him tightly. 

“So dirty.”  He seethed.  He came in thick streams, I could feel them inside me, practically gushing out of my hole. 

I kissed him hard, “I love you, Severus.”  He pounded me again, and I came once again.

Ironic, isn’t it, that everyone thinks love is so pure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all <3 Please leave a comment! It warms my black soul.  
> The last part of this series is in the works. Or, perhaps the second to last part. I still haven't decided if I want a group sex chapter. Thoughts? I'd love some feedback!  
> But I'm so excited to share this with you all. I've been trying to perfect it, and I know it's been a long time. :p Sorry about that! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Next up is Harry and Severus, my personal favorite couple. You might need some ice to cool down while reading it.
> 
> Thank you so so much for supporting me and sticking around this long!!
> 
> What did you think about this chapter? 
> 
> Stay naughty!  
> -Jen
> 
> The Snarry Shipper


	8. The Eager Demon: Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Well, needless to say, it's been some time since I've updated. However, I have not forgotten about any of my series, and I may or may not be adding a couple more chapters to this one.  
> I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do! I put a lot of work into it, to make it as good as possible.
> 
> Thank you and please COMMENT! <3 <3 <3
> 
> As always,  
> -Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

_ A Preconceived Notion _

_The End of War Celebration_

_(Harry’s POV)_

I strode down to the dungeons, my heart beating faster than normal.  Why I was nervous, I didn’t quite know at the time.  Perhaps it was because I was about to knock on Severus Snape’s personal door.  The man was extremely private.

But…I couldn’t just _ignore_ what had happened.  Not after tonight.

I had my hand in front of the door.  I noticed I was shaking.  I gulped, took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself. 

I knocked thrice on the door.

_Earlier that evening:_

The Victory Ball for the end of the war was everything I expected it to be—mostly. 

Some drunk, happy folk—some I knew, some I didn’t.  I hardly cared about these sorts of things.  We’d already toasted to victory, and I said my piece.  It wasn’t much, but everyone cheered anyway.  They would have no matter what I’d have said.

Of course, there was a remembrance held for those who were lost.

I knew that we’d won.  Why didn’t I feel it?  Yes, Tom Riddle had finally, _finally_ died, along with Belatrix Lestrange. 

I sighed, looking down at my chardonnay.  I needed time alone—that’s what I told Ron and Hermione.  They looked concerned at first, but they were also in love, dancing the night away.  I wasn’t first on their list anymore.

I wanted to be alone.  So I went out to the little balcony—no one knew about it—I found it in my first year.  I got so lost, especially if Ron wasn’t with me.

There were some fireworks—magical ones, of course—hitting the night sky.  They looked extremely beautiful—some red, some green.  I liked the white ones that sort of flickered out as they were falling. 

I sighed, sipping my glass, and then set it down on the ledge. 

 _How, in this moment_ , I thought, _could I feel so alone?_  

“Perhaps because the war is won, but the battle has been lost, Mister Potter.” 

I quickly spun around, nearly jumping out of my skin.  “Fuck!”  I blushed, seeing who it was. 

“Language, Mister Potter.”  Snape said, half-smirking at the corner of his mouth.

My mouth was gaped open.  “Sir…you scared me half to death.”  I looked at the man—still wearing his same black robes—no, but they were different somehow.  They looked sleeker, more elegant.  And his hair looked neater as well.  “I…wait a minute.  Were you using Legilimens on me, or…”

Severus Snape shook his head, “I have a habit of sneaking up on people—my apologies.  As for whether I read your thoughts, the answer is no.  You were…talking to the fireworks, I suppose.”  He rose an eyebrow, stepping beside me near the ledge.

I just looked at him in astonishment.  “Oh.”  Since when did Severus _Snape_ apologize to anyone?  I felt in complete shock.

“Always the eloquent one.”  Snape chuckled, drinking the rest of my chardonnay. 

My mouth dropped.  “Professor?”

He looked at me—he’s never stood so close to me.  His eyes glittered in the night sky, lights from the fireworks reflecting in that onyx gaze.  I gulped, realizing my mouth felt a little dry. 

I tried to continue, “Are you…” his eyes narrowed at me.  “Never-mind,” I mumbled. 

He laughed heartily, just for one moment.  I jumped again—I’d never heard him laugh before.  Never!

He was nearly smiling, but not quite, as he looked at me again, “Potter—I am not drunk, as you were going to ask me.  And no, I wasn’t using Legilimens.  Just my own intuition.”  He seemed to gaze into my eyes for a while—maybe a moment too long—before turning to the fireworks again.

“How’s your…neck, Professor?”  I asked slowly, trying to think of something to talk about. 

“Poppy has healed it completely,” he told the sky, “as well as my other wounds.”  He continued to stare into the night, before saying, a little more quietly, “You may address me as ‘Severus.’  You are no longer a student.”

I cleared my throat.  “Okay…erm…Severus.”  The name sounded…different. The way my tongue had to move to say ‘Severus,’ it was almost sensual.  “You don’t have to call me ‘Potter’ anymore.  You can just call me ‘Harry.’”  I looked over at him. 

Then he looked at me, quizzing, one eyebrow raised.  “Harry.”  That was all he said.

I didn’t know what to say—or do.  He started talking again, in that deep voice.  _Why am I thinking about his voice?  This is how it’s always sounded._   I thought, trying to focus.  It was hard to concentrate, but I didn’t understand why.

He must have asked me a question—he was waiting for me to respond.  “Sorry—Sir, I mean, Severus.  What did you…say?”  My breath caught.  He stepped closer to me, and I couldn’t step back.  I was on the corner of the ledge and the wall.  I could feel the heat of his breath, this close.

He smirked a little, with a fiery gaze, looking into my eyes—no one had looked at me that way. 

“Distracted, Harry?”  He asked, in a soft, hushed tone. 

I gulped.  It wasn’t as if he could take house points—why was I so…fluttery?  “No, Sir.  I don’t…I guess we just haven’t ever…talked, like this before.”

“Severus,” he corrected me, again in a hushed tone, “and no, we have not.  I do not choose to talk with my students unless it is about their studies, Harry.”  His eyes were beginning to make me feel…hot.

“T-then why are you…I mean,” I gulped again, “is there something you…wanted to speak to me about?”  I squeaked out.  Gods, how embarrassing.

Suddenly, his hand was locking down my right arm, and he was whispering in my left ear, “I’ve seen your…fantasies, Harry.  Did you think I forgot about them?”  His hand felt hot against my clothed arm.

 _Shite,_ I thought.  “I don’t know what you’re—“

He pulled away from my ear, placing a finger on my chin.  “Harry,” he looked at me with genuine eyes, “don’t play the fool.  You _know_ what I saw, brat.  But you ran out of the room—and rightfully so, in your sixth year.”  He said lowly, his eyes almost hypnotic to me. 

“Are you…going to tell anyone?”  I asked, a little frightened.  I could only imagine what Snape would do with that information.

He looked confused, removing his finger from my chin.  “What? No, of course not!”

I began to feel uncomfortable.  “Then why are you interrogating me?” 

He creased his brows, “I am _not_ interrogating you, P-Harry!  I am…” he paused.

I waited for a while.  “You are…?”  I questioned.

He blinked, opening his eyes again.  Before I realized what was happening, he took light grip of the side of my head, and his lips were on mine. 

They were soft—warm.  I moaned, wrapping an arm around him, melting into the kiss. 

He licked my lips—I let him inside.  I groaned as he explored my mouth. 

As soon as it started, it was over, and I almost fell forward.  I stumbled, unable to speak.  I looked at him—he looked divine in this light.  I didn’t want him to stop.

He cleared his throat.  “Forgive me.”

He strode away, then apparated.

I fell back onto the ledge, catching my breath, touching my lips.  The lips that Severus Snape kissed. 

I was completely floored.  When my thoughts caught up with me, my heart sunk.  “Where did you go?”  I said to the air.

Then, I remembered—the only place he could possibly apparate to inside of Hogwarts.  His quarters.

_Later that evening (continued):_

“Mister Potter.”  The man said coolly, as if nothing had happened.  As if nothing was different. 

“Let me in…please.”  I said, wanting to finish what we’d started. 

He pinched his eyes shut, then opened them.  “I…should not have done that.  Please go.” 

I shook my head, “I don’t want to go, Severus.  Please…please just let me in.  Let’s talk about this.”  I meant it.  I did want to talk about it—just not for the whole night.

He opened the door, finally.  I walked in slowly—he shut and locked the door behind me.  I hardly looked inside before looking straight at him—he was out of his robes, just in a black long sleeved shirt and black pants.  All black—of course.

“You wanted to talk, Potter?”  He quizzed.

“Harry,” I said softly, stepping closer.  He didn’t back away.  I took one more step, so I was right in front of him.  I shakily brought my hand up to his hair, sifting through it—it was quite soft, actually. 

“I made a mistake.  Why are you here?”  He said, softer than I’d heard before.

“It wasn’t a mistake, Severus.”  I paused, staring at his lips.  I wanted them on mine.  I wanted them immediately.  “It was wonderful.”  I whispered, looking up at his eyes again.

He looked shocked.  I leaned in, pulling his head towards mine.  I nervously, yet desperately, kissed his lips, hungry for contact.  I kneaded my lips against his.  This time, he groaned into my mouth, which made me shiver.  I moaned back as he wrapped his arms around my body, pressing forward.

 --------

_Present Day_

I spent the night wrapped up in Lucius’ arms, completely sated.  The beautiful man held me all night.

When I finally left, he kissed me and promised to see me again soon.  Thank Merlin for that. 

Some amount of time later, I walked down to the kitchen to eat, as per usual.  I had to admit, I needed my strength.  Especially after all the sex.

I poured some orange juice, and then I made my favorite: toast with jam.  I don’t like to eat much in the mornings anyway.

I sighed at the table, looking at my empty glass.  My reflection stared back at me, begging me to say something.  I looked…confused.

I spelled my dishes into the sink, while they cleaned themselves.  (I learned this little charm from Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow.)

I looked into the mirror. 

My face was radiant.  I looked…healthy.  I touched my face—then ran my hands through my hair. 

There was just something…missing.

I couldn’t quite understand it.  All the sex was bloody fantastic.  _Fantastic._  

I decided to take a shower—perhaps that’d be best to clear my mind.

~~HP/SS~~

(Severus’ POV)

Draco had been much more than I would have hoped for, let alone expected.  Lucius—he was always divine, and always will be.  There is no question about that.

I grunted to myself, sitting in my comfortable chair.  I couldn’t focus on the book right in front of me, so I slammed it shut.  I buried my head in my hands—because I had this indescribable feeling in the pit of my stomach, fluttering all the way to my toes.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into the chair, thinking about everything.  The sex was nothing short of mind-blowing.  Emotional and lovely, dare I say it.

 _Why do I feel like utter rubbish?_  

I asked this, over and over.  Typically, I analyze every detail, every miniscule movement, and every breath of conversation.

But I didn’t want to think about this.  Not about this.

 _Why_?  Because I am Professor Snape—the…nasty Potions Master.  The one who students call ugly names, such as ‘greasy git’ or ‘snarky old bastard.’  I am intimidating—and I have taken on this role. 

This has become everything about me—it had to be, for the last decade or so.  Ironically enough, this role was important for the protection of myself and others. 

I let out a breath, reevaluating my thoughts once again. 

I knew that I had lost a huge part of myself—the part I never actually had time to meet or explore.  I…had not loved.

I had _never_ loved.

Nor had I been loved, for that matter.  Occasional flings here and there—some fumbling at gay pubs or bars.  I had been content with those experiences—how could I have known what love would feel like?  What I had been missing for all these miserable years of war? 

 _Merlin.  I am a pathetic schoolgirl._   I remember thinking this to myself, as I got up and paced around my rooms.

I was finally free, after yearning for freedom for so long. 

I stopped in my tracks.  I knew what it meant.  I was afraid, even after all these years.

I had fallen in love with Harry James Potter.

~~HP/SS~~

(Harry’s POV)

I was lying down in my bed, thinking about Severus Snape.  I missed him—no matter how hard I tried to stop. 

It reminded me of those days I took Occlumency lessons with Snape.  He’d spend so much time just staring into my eyes.  Quite forcefully. 

Perhaps I never realized how close we’d actually gotten.  They _do_ say that the eyes are the window to the soul…maybe they’re right.  Whoever they are, anyway.

I closed my eyes, remembering all those feelings hitting me like a ton of bricks.  I was hard after a late-night lesson.  It wasn’t unusual.  I’d get hard like anyone else.

I’d lie there, quietly stroking myself.  Eyes shut tight.  With a room all to myself in the tower, there really was no need to be quiet.  Looking back, I must have been afraid of the things that would slip.

My mind would do the work for me.  A tall, handsome man.  He would stalk toward me in the dark, then he’d pin me against the door, taking my lips as his.

He’d enter me.  He would make all these sounds, with a familiar voice. 

But I was too invested to stop, you see.  Too far into my deepest desire to consciously _admit_ what this meant.

I was moaning now, in this little fantasy.  I was stroking fast as he pounded me.  I gripped his long black cloak.  I looked into his onyx deep eyes.  I ran my fingers through his black hair, contrasting the pale skin of his face.  Those thin lips were ravaging mine again. 

He said my name.

I came blindly on myself—and I moaned aloud.

“ _Snape._ ”

I froze, unable to reach for my wand to spell myself clean.  I just stayed there, alone in the dark.  I let my nightmares of Voldemort take me over, because that was normal for me. 

And even I had to admit, Severus Snape fucking me in my arse was a new one, even for me.  But oh gods, I liked it.  I kept thinking about it, even in class, but I could never fully admit to anything.  I was already weird enough—I didn’t need this, too. 

The problem was…Severus Snape was entering my mind.  Sometimes, he would see into my dreams, memories, and desires every single night. 

He was surprised—I remember his eyebrow raised up—when he saw into my fantasy.  The one I wanked to after our sessions.  He heard me moan his name.  He saw the cum all over my hand, and he heard the beating of my heart. 

“Get out, Potter.”  He said, after taking a moment to understand what he saw.  He looked into my eyes with a fire I’d never seen, but his arms were crossed, and he looked just as intimidating as he always did.  I gulped and grabbed my bag.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”  I meant it, too.  I was almost out the door, when I looked back.  His hand ran through his hair, and he was staring off into the distance, lost in his thoughts.  I thought it was beautiful.  He had a blush to his cheeks. 

“It’s not nice to stare, Mister Potter.”  He said suddenly, scaring me shitless.  He walked over in a fast manner, and I could hardly breathe.  I couldn’t think.

His arm towered over me and held the door open.  His eyes were obsidian black and so close to mine.  “Do you need me to assist you?  Or perhaps you’d like to stay so I could…”  He smiled crookedly, “give you another detention?”

I had realized he was still using Occlumency on me, and my thoughts of an atypical detention with Snape were clouding my mind. 

He rolled his eyes. 

I muttered, “I’m sorry Sir.”  I ran out and went to Gryffindor tower.  I scrubbed myself so hard in the bath that some of my skin came off.  I couldn’t believe what had happened. 

And now…

I find myself about to knock on Severus Snape’s door, so that he can fuck me senseless.

How times have changed.

~~HP/SS~~

 

 

_Harry and Severus_

_(Harry’s POV)_

I knocked three times on the door.  I took a breath, in and out.  I tried to calm myself—it felt like my blood was boiling through my veins, like my soul was trying to jump out of my skin just to reach Severus.

Finally, the door opened.  I wondered why Snape hadn’t just met me there.  My brain felt clouded as confusion washed over me.  But then my eyes registered something. 

A red rose, without thorns, next to an off-white note.

I walked up to it, closing the door behind me.  The room was just like I remembered from the other night. 

It read:

_Potter,_

_Meet me at the corner of Second and Main in formal clothing._

_Yours,_

_SS_

I felt the breath escape from my lips, and it sounded so harsh that I was startled.  _What the bloody hell?_   I remember thinking to myself, putting the card back onto the table.

Regardless of my own emotions, I was far too curious to stand there longer.  I quickly transfigured my outfit into a deep emerald green suit, along with a dark grey tie.  Nothing could be done about my hair.

I walked over to the Floo, picking up some dust.  I knew a location near there—a coffee shop, actually.  I cleared my throat.

“Janet’s Ground-Breaking Coffee.”

Then went the flames.

~~HP/SS~~

After shaking the soot off my suit, I performed a cleaning charm and walked into the nearly empty coffee shop.  I was near the corner of Second and Main—I started out the door, with the bell ringing behind me.

I remember thinking that all this was bloody bonkers.  Then again, so was the fact that I l- _liked_ Severus Snape. 

I thought about the way Snape had signed the letter.  _Yours._

I got hard just thinking about how he signed his name…it was actually quite difficult to walk.  My dress pants were a bit snug.  I managed, however, and I finally made it to the corner, looking around for Severus.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder.  “Potter.”

My pupils dilated and I turned around. 

I almost licked my lips.  Snape was wearing an all-black suit, of course.  He looked absolutely…

“…Breath-taking.”  I blushed fiercely.  I hadn’t meant to say that.

He ran a finger under my chin and wore that half-smirk I couldn’t stop thinking about for days.  He leaned down and planted a light, sweet kiss on my lips.  I wanted more, but he pulled away and offered me his arm.

I took it, perhaps too eagerly, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.  He chuckled lightly.

“Wait…where are we going?”  I questioned, finally getting my wits back after that kiss.

He stopped suddenly.  “Here.”  He had a slight grin on his face, one which I hadn’t seen before.  It was beautiful.

“…where?”  I said after walking into the building.  It looked empty.

Snape shut the door and leaned next to me, whispering into my ear, “A secret.”  He snapped his fingers, and the light was almost obnoxious—the place was filled with people.  They were…dancing.  There was a chandelier above us, people laughing and drinking wine…

This was a ball. 

I couldn’t believe it.  I had never seen anything so beautiful.  The only thing that came close was the Great Hall during Halloween. 

I didn’t realize I was grasping Severus’ hand so tightly.  I turned to him.  “I…I’ve never seen anything so amazing.  Did you…” 

He smiled again—truly smiled, and I melted.  I grabbed him and kissed him.  Between kisses I whispered, “Did you…do this…for me?”

He pushed me back for air, gasping a little.  He looked into my eyes—his were shining with more life I ever remember seeing before.  He kissed my hand.

“If you’d rather go straight home, I’ll understand—”

I interrupted him, “No!  Please.  I’ve never been to one of these before.  Is this…is this a ball?  How did you even know about this?”  I was giddy with questions.  The people inside this place all looked decadent…the women, wearing diamonds, and men with their hair slicked back dressed in suits and ties.  It was like watching a muggle film I couldn’t quite recall.

He chuckled, “I’m glad you like the surprise.  Let’s have some drinks, then I’ll answer your questions.”  I rolled my eyes as he led me to sit down at the bar. 

“Scotch, neat.”  He said to the bartender in a white-suit, who replied, “Right away, Sir.  And for you, Sir?”

I couldn’t think of anything.  “Er…I’ll have the same.”

“Of course, Sir.”  He went to making the drinks. 

I looked back at Severus, who was still smirking at my awe.  I rolled my eyes at him again.  “Okay, I get it.  You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

He sniggered, “Quite.  Your reactions are without a doubt, the most entertaining I’ve seen.”

I laughed along with him.  “Alright, now that we’re here, can you please tell me where we are?  You left me on a cliffhanger with your bloody note.”  I mumbled the last part.

He spoke softly, “I know.  This is a place I’ve been going to for years.  No one—and I mean _no one_ —knows about it.  This is a secret, elegant and formal ball, Harry.  It doesn’t quite have a name.  The people here…are sworn to secrecy.”

Right when I was about to ask ten more questions, the bartender arrived with our drinks.  He winked at us, “Here you are, Sirs.  Please let me know if you need any further assistance.  My name is Walter.”  And with that, he hurried away to the other men and women.

I watched Snape take his drink.  He raised an eyebrow at me, setting it down.  “I suspect you wonder where I’ve heard about this place, and why you’re here?”

I could only nod, also sipping my drink.  I coughed, it was stronger than I expected. 

He rolled his eyes and continued, “My mother’s sister owns this place—only witches and wizards can enter, and usually, families of high precedence are secretly notified.  My mother is now deceased, as she died when I was very young.  Her sister would bring me here and teach me how to dance.  I have not told anyone, not even Albus, about this place…and I brought you here to dance.”  He downed the rest of his drink and looked at me.

I didn’t know how to react to that.  “Oh.  Wow.  You…you’re sharing this with me?”  A hidden _why_ was in my throat. 

He nodded.  “If anyone can keep a secret, Harry, I suspect it would be you.”  He smiled again, practically knocking me off my feet.  He held out his hand.  “Would you dance with me?”

“I…yes, but I can’t dance…well.  Er…you’ll have to show me.”  I took his hand.  His smile was contagious.

My heart was pounding as he took my hand, leading me to the ballroom floor.  He placed my other hand on his shoulder and placed his own on my hip.  I looked down at our feet, not wanting to disappoint him.  I had to get this right.

I felt his hand under my chin, lifting me to meet his gaze.  Suddenly the music was secondary to his sultry voice.  “Look at me, not at the ground.  Just concentrate on our movement.”  He smirked.  His gaze pierced mine and I had to remember to breathe.

“Alright.”  I said, a little breathlessly.  I was nervous. 

He chuckled.  “When I step back, you step forward.  When I step right, you step left, and so on.  Let me show you.”  Then suddenly he moved, and I followed, and we continued like this for a small amount of time.

I never stepped on his feet, which surprised me.  I’m a terrible dancer.  I kept looking into those beautiful obsidian eyes.  We were completely lost in each other’s gaze as we moved easily. 

I watched his lips move, and I didn’t realize that I was leaning forward.  He looked at me questioningly. 

“Sorry—did you say something?”  I stuttered.  He laughed, and it was one of the most beautiful things I’d ever seen.  His laugh was rich and divine.  My heart lurched.  I chuckled with him. 

He looked so much younger when he was smiling.  “The music is changing.”  I noted, stupidly.

He rolled his eyes.  “Yes, well, when you were too busy staring at my lips…”  He smirked, “I was trying to tell you to lean your head on my shoulder.  This is a less formal dance.”

I nodded, “Oh, erm, okay.”  I put my head against his shoulder and he put his head against mine.  I moaned against his neck. 

He whispered in my ear, “Potter—you seem to be enjoying yourself.  You smell…intoxicating.”  He enunciated, breathing against my neck.

I let out a small moan involuntarily.  “Sir…I mean, Severus…I am.”  I kissed his neck lightly.  “I like dancing with you.” 

I felt him grip me tightly against him.  “Hold onto me.”

 _Not a problem, Sir._   I thought naughtily to myself, as he apparated me to his rooms. 

He pushed me up against the door, taking my breath away with that intense gaze.  “Mister Potter.  You mustn’t think so loudly.”  He said, devouring me with his eyes. 

I flushed, pulling his head forward.  I couldn’t take it anymore.  I kissed him hard, like I’d wanted to do all bloody night.  He let me, and I explored his mouth with my tongue, nibbling on his lip. 

Kissing him…felt like the closest thing to heaven I’ve ever known.  Our tongues danced in a synchronicity, familiar only to us.  The tastes of his mouth were musky mixed with alcohol, but not too much alcohol—and the blend was, ironically, intoxicating.  When his nose bumped against my cheek I groaned in a delight I’ve never experienced.  His large nose was a reminder that I was kissing Severus Snape, and that sent sparks through my spine.  Anything he did, really, just about put me over the edge.

He parted for a moment, about to say something, but I took the back of his head and guided his head down to me again.  With my other hand, I gripped his obvious erection through his dress-pants.  I traced the large organ with my fingers and gasped of relief.  Finally, we were going to fuck again.

He groaned in my mouth.  It felt so…relieving, after all this time, always thinking about him.

“You’re so sexy when you groan, _Professor_.”  I breathed against his neck, kissing him there.  I started to unbutton his shirt.  So many bloody buttons.

His hands stopped me, and he tilted my chin up.  “Wait.”  He said quietly, his lips pink from all the kissing.

I breathed hard, trying to calm down.

“What for?”  I asked, tilting my head.

“We don’t…have to do this.”  He said, with an unreadable expression.

I was stunned.  “You mean…you don’t want to?  With me?”  I felt numb.  I’d been waiting so long.

His brow creased.  “Harry—I want to, very much so.  But…I wanted to give you an option.  You might have…changed your mind, perhaps.”  He said, a little unevenly.

I shook my head, “No.  I want you, Severus.  Ever since you fucked me so hard I couldn’t remember my own name—you’re all I think about.”  I paused, kissing the back of his wrist.  “I care about you.” 

He leaned closer, but paused, “But…the others…”

I closed the gap between us, kissing him.  I wanted to say something, but I didn’t know what, or how to express how much I cared for this man.  I was so at a loss, but between heavy breaths I felt compelled to say _something_ …anything.

His lips were all over mine, his hands on my arse, when I blurted out, “But…I love you.”

I didn’t expect to say that, of all things.  My heart was beating out of my chest. 

Severus parted from me and looked into my eyes with an indescribable amount of passion.  “You…”

I nodded.  “I…”  I waited for him to respond, unable to breathe or say anything else.  _Love you._    _I love you.  Please don’t run away._

He gave me a soft, gentle kiss on the lips, and then he kissed me at the corner of my mouth, moving to my ear.  He grabbed my erection through my pants and squeezed.  I moaned, and he whispered seductively, “Are you sure, Harry?” 

I whimpered, “Yes.  It’s always been you.  I see that now.”  I paused, thinking.  “You don’t have to say any—”

He cut off my sentence and kissed my words away.  This kiss was gruff and possessive.  “Gryffindors.”  He grunted, ripping off my shirt with wandless magic.  I groaned as he sucked on my left nipple.  “Always so easy.”  Then he went to the right nipple.  It felt fucking fantastic.

Then, my pants started to slide down—he took them off, looking up at me with those attractive onyx eyes.  He slid down my boxers and freed my cock, already weeping.  He licked off the precum and sucked my tip.  He stood up suddenly and took my mouth, kissing me senseless.  It was like a drug at this point—I’d become addicted to those open-mouthed kisses. 

“My Lion…”  He said, smirking, right before getting down on his knees and sucking my cock to the hilt. 

“Oh, fuck!  Severus!”  I whimpered desperately, trying not to cum.  He moaned around my cock as I grabbed his silky hair—I pushed him onto me out of instinct. 

“Merlin, Professor…”  I moaned, looking down into his gaze.  He came up for air, pumping my cock fast, licking the tip. 

“Mister Potter.  You finally have learned to address me, after all these years.”  He went back to sucking.  His skilled fingers fondled my balls, making me bite my lip. 

“Professor…if you don’t stop, I’ll cum.”  I whined, my forehead sweating, and my hands trembled in that silky black hair.  I saw his eyes glare at me eagerly.  He finally took his mouth off my aching cock, stroking it instead. 

His seductive gaze pierced my soul.  He murmured, “Mister Potter—how many times do I have to _punish_ you?”  He squeezed my cock, making me gasp, rubbing it against his smooth cheek.  “How many detentions must you serve?”  He growled, stroking faster.  I was getting harder than before, if possible. 

“Sir…” I started, my eyes half-lidded.  I was on the verge of cumming, and the bastard knew that.

He stopped, making me whine.  “Now,” he started again in his deep teaching voice, “are you going to be a good boy for me, Harry?”  I lurched when he sucked my cock deeply again, his words going straight to my groin. 

“Ohh, Professor…”  I moaned, completely taken by this man. 

He looked up at me with one eyebrow raised, as if he _knew_ that turned me on.  I held him in place, trying to control myself from thrusting in his mouth.  Gods, he looked so sexy like that. 

He took a breath, stroking my cock now, licking off my pre-cum.  “Oh my fucking god, Severus…” I moaned, unable to stop my words.

He stroked me faster, harder.  He sneered at me, “Mister Potter—you imbecile.  I’m going to count down from five to zero.  When I get to zero,” he paused, smirking, “you will cum all over my face.  Just like a good boy.  Don’t you want to be a good boy, Harry?” 

I had drool at the corner of my mouth.  Gods, yes, I wanted to cum on his face.  I didn’t realize just how much until that moment.  “Yes!  Yes, please Sir!  I want to cum on your face; I want to be…yours.”  I blushed.  _Make me yours.  Please._

He smirked, using both of his hands to stroke my cock, sucking on the tip.  His tongue darted out of his mouth, touching my tender head.  “Five.” 

I whimpered.  I could already feel myself letting go.  Looking down at that sneer was enough to get me off.  “Four.  Potter, are you blushing?  Three.”

I felt my pupils dilate, and I put my hands on the back of his head.  “Oh…Severus.  I’m going to cum.”  He continued to lick the tip of my cock, stroking me harder.

“Two.”

He looked into my eyes, licking my cock from root to tip.  “One.”  He sucked me one last time.  Gods, I felt like I was on fire.

“Fuck.”  I whimpered, looking at his mouth, opening for me underneath my hard cock. 

He smirked.  “Zero.  Cum for me, Mister Potter.  I need you to cum all over my face.”  His mouth was open, his eyes half-lidded.  I felt him stroking me hard and it was all too much.  His hands were milking me.

“Oh, fuck!  Professor!”  I screamed, cumming almost violently.  His eyes closed—one of the streams of cum landed directly in his mouth, which he licked and swallowed. 

I felt so fucking alive.

I dragged him up by the hair and banished the cum off his face, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“You didn’t have to do that.”  I said huskily between kisses. 

He smirked into my kiss.  “I know, Potter.”

I wordlessly took all of the clothes off him—piling them to the corner of the room.  His erection stood proudly.  I magically removed my garments as well.  “All those nights…”

He raised a brow as I walked toward him. 

I ran my hands up and down his chest, “…I thought I wanted to hex you…” I licked my way up his neck, “…and now I realize, I _wanted_ you.  Wanted you so fucking badly, Severus.”  I pushed him onto the bed.  He laid on his back with a grunt. 

He looked at me with the most feral eyes I’d seen from him.  “Is that what you want?”  He seethed, “To _fuck_ me?”

I shivered, magically moving him up the bed.  I crawled closer on my hands and knees, like a lion walking toward his prey.  “I never knew how bloody good it would feel…and I want to claim you, Severus.”  I sucked his left nipple.  “Every last bit of you.” 

He groaned.  “How the tables have turned.”  His fingers were in my hair.

I paused from my sucking.  “Would it…bother you?”  I suddenly realized, he might not like being penetrated…

He smiled at the corner of his mouth—so uncharacteristically.  I had to catch my breath.  He said in his silky low voice, “I admit, it has been…quite some time since I’ve been on the receiving end.”

I probably looked panicked.  He chuckled once and kissed me gently on the lips, continuing, “Just be sure to prepare me well.”  He spread his legs underneath me, which made me grunt in surprise.  _Fuck_ , I thought, _his smile is erotic._

“Accio Severus Snape’s lubricant.”  He broke my train of thought.  He handed me the jar—he probably made the lube, I thought quickly—and I opened it quickly, so eager to just be inside this man. 

I looked into his eyes as I coated my finger with the lubricant…and he seemed to be just as caught up as I was.  He _wanted_ me.

I trembled a bit, but I managed to spread his arse-cheeks apart and toy with that tight ring of muscle.  His mouth gaped when I finally pushed inside, working delicately yet steadily.  I ignored my own throbbing erection and looked down at his member, pointed like an arrow on his chest. 

Without thinking much on it, I coated another finger with lube from the jar and, before pushing back inside his tight arse, I took his cock with my other hand and sucked him down to the hilt.

I looked up at him while his dick was in my throat—just to see that look on his face.  His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were both pleading and dangerous.  He looked so much like he was in pain—but then he groaned and I slipped my two fingers inside him, stretching him.  He groaned so loudly…and his voice was deep, egging me on.

I moved up and down his cock, stretching his hole with three fingers now.  I took a breath of air and spit on his cock before stroking his hard member. 

“ _Oh!_ ”

He threw his head back and jerked toward me, gasping heavily.  I made the same motion with my hand, mesmerized by his actions.  I licked my lips and watched him make that same sexy, alluring noise, trying hard not to cum on the spot.

“ _Ohhh…”_   His eyes were half-lidded and looking at me intensely.  Then…

Then he looked at me with the most feral gaze I’ve ever seen him wear.  He clutched the sides of the sheets and lowly growled, “ _Put your COCK inside of me, NOW.”_ It sounded like a threat.

It probably was.

He spread his legs apart further to make a point. 

Who was I to deny him of this? 

I coated my heavy cock with lubricant and closed the jar, levitating it somewhere forgotten.  I pressed the tip of my cock into that tight, wanton arse of his…Merlin, it was so…

“…Fucking beautiful.”  I said aloud, not even caring that it was an accident.  His teeth were gritted as I pushed inside, inch by inch.  He wrapped his legs around me.  I looked into his eyes, to gage if I was hurting him, but he had a needy look on his face that made me think about thrusting inside all at once. 

Instead, I took my time, going back and forth, eventually sinking all the way in. 

I held his arse and slid out, then angled my cock…

“ _HARRY.”_

All I heard was that beautiful, deep dark groan.  I felt his tight, so fucking tight hole clench around my cock as if it was coaxing me.

The man looked such a picture, I silently cried his name, then slammed inside again. 

“ _Oh!”_   He looked straight into my eyes this time.  I managed to croak, “ _Severus…_ ” and I moved against his prostate again.  His mouth dropped open and he looked like he was trying desperately not to cum.  I stroked his cheek and leaned down to kiss him lightly.

He grabbed me by the back of my hair and took me in a kiss so passionately, I realized that I’d never known what kissing was.  Merlin.  Dear sweet Merlin, how the man could kiss. 

I thrusted in slowly to tease him, and then he growled in my ear, “ _Potter._   FUCK me, already.” 

That was all I needed to come completely undone.

The chord inside me snapped and I grabbed his arse, arched and _pounded_ into him relentlessly. 

At each desperate thrust, the mattress was moving, and he was making that sexy noise.  The bed started to creak, but we didn’t care.

“ _PROFESSOR!”_ I whimpered, licking my lips down at the sight of Severus Snape moaning over and over for _me_.  Only for me.

He arched off of the bed and met all my thrusts.  He looked at me with those onyx eyes and whimpered at me, “Harry.  Please…don’t stop.  Please don’t stop.” 

I pinched his left nipple, which made him groan, and then I moved my hips closer to him—to keep hitting that special spot inside of him.  “Sev-Severus…Severus.”  His name was like a poem as I chanted those beautiful syllables. 

His eyes turned feral once I said his name.  “Harry…give my arse what it wants.  Plant your cock inside me to the root…oh, Merlin!”  The man fell apart before my eyes. 

I moaned and teased him, going slower.  “To the root, Severus.”  I pushed all the way inside, then slid back out halfway.  He growled back at me, “Your cock!”  He licked his lips, “Your cock is _growing_ inside me, Potter!”  He clenched my sensitive cockhead and forced me to stay all the way inside with his legs at my back.  I fell forward a little, in a haze.

“ _Severus…_ oh Merlin, I want you…”  I looked into his steamy eyes and kept thrusting in deep motions. 

He yelped every time I brushed his prostate.

“Oh…fuck!”  He whimpered, putting a finger in my mouth.  I sucked on it.  He smirked.  I almost came.

“Harry…” he said lowly, “my arse is so fucking thirsty.  Make me yours…please.”  He caressed my cheek and clenched around my cock.  “My arse is milking you, Mister Potter.  Sucking you dry.”

I dug my nails into his shoulders and arched in at those bloody dirty words.  “Ohhhh…”

He hissed, “Yes, Mister Potter.  _Yes._ ”  He wrapped his arms around my back as I continued to masterfully hump him, pressing as deep as possible—so deep that I could feel my cock swell again.

I remember feeling helpless and in control all at the same time.  “You’re…oh _fuck_ …you’re holding me…”

He smirked.  “My body will get what it wants, Mister Potter.  Your delicious prick,” he paused, “is going to _empty_ itself inside me.  Isn’t that what you want, Harry?”  He coaxed.  He was right.  Oh Merlin…his words…

“ _SEVERUS!  YES!  YES!_ ”  I howled, unable to hold on.  I looked into those beautiful onyx eyes and felt my cock twitch.  He mouthed my name and unloaded all his sticky seed between us. 

“I love you.”  He said so softly I almost didn’t hear it.  He looked surprised as he came, grunting, coming again, looking at me with the most heavenly expression.

My eyes closed, I arched up, and the bed creaked as his arse milked my ripe penis.  My sticky, thick strands of cum hit his walls.  I was saying something I can’t remember.  I could have sworn I blacked out. 

I remember collapsing and nearly sobbing at how good that felt.  I couldn’t pull out of him yet.  “I love you.”  I whispered, not sure if it was in my head or if I said it aloud.

He was still recovering as well, sticky from all the cum on his chest, but he turned my head and kissed my lips sweetly—eagerly.

I’ll never understand normalcy, and why people would want it.

It was true that I had saved the Wizarding World, with help of course, but Severus saved me in so many ways.

My inner demon—the voice within me—ended up also being my savior…and I was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and please COMMENT! <3 <3 <3
> 
> As always,  
> -Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


	9. Draco and Lucius: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!! I was feeling smutty.   
> I think for the next one, I'm going to try to involve all four men.   
> <3   
> Please comment!! <3

_Draco and Lucius: Part Two_

(Draco’s POV)

I knew that father had been waiting for me. 

My cock was on fire.  It had been too bloody long since I’d been with him. 

I could harp on the details—how wrong it is to some people, to be in love with their blood-related father.  I could walk out at any time. 

I have contemplated the reasons why I love my father, but none of them seem wrong. 

He never molested me, and we started out slowly, just kissing.  Sweet, glorious kissing.

I practically sighed.  _Merlin, the kisses.  How soft his lips are._

I breathed in slowly, and then out again, as I thought of more things I loved about him. 

It might be sick, twisted, or obscure…but I find it erotic.  Fucking the very person who implanted their seed to make _me_?  Yes.  It was very arousing.

I had never dreamed that my destiny would be this sweet. 

~~DM/LM~~

I apparated into our Manor.  There was a note on the small coffee-table, with green roses.  Charmed, of course.  Father’s touch.

_My Dragon,_

_Meet me upstairs, my sweet boy.  I’ve missed you._

_-Daddy_

I shivered.  I felt a thrill run through my back, then my erection flared inside my pants. 

I sniffed the flowers before heading up the stairs into father’s room. 

The door was cracked open.  “Father?”  Just saying ‘Father’ sent a thrill to my cock.  I opened the door, into his luxurious bedroom. 

He came out of his private study, connected to his bedroom.  I licked my lips.  “Father…”

He looked divine, as always.  Dark green button up shirt, black pants.  His eyes were deep for me.  “Dragon.  Come here.”  His voice seethed and cracked.

I walked toward him, as if in a trance.  He pulled me into a tight embrace.  I wrapped my arms around him, listening to his heart beat against his chest.   “I’ve missed you so much, Daddy.”

He groaned.  I could feel his erection against my thigh.  “Draco…I’ve missed you more, I can assure you.”

I pulled away to look into his eyes.  My hand grazed his cheek.  His long blonde hair looked beautiful in this light.  “Thank you for the flowers, father.”  I heard my voice crack as well.

He leaned into my touch, kissing my hand.  “I know how much you love flowers.  I wanted tonight to be special.”

I smiled, immediately leaning in to kiss him.  “You’re too good to me.”  I gently pressed my lips against his.  His lips were soft, as always, but he moved so swiftly.  So elegantly, he devoured my lips. 

He growled into my mouth and gripped my hair.  “Dragon.  You little tease.”  He made me whimper and moan. 

I pushed him toward the bed.  He caught my hands and started to take off my shirt.  I didn’t let him.

His face looked flushed as I sank to my knees, keeping eye-contact with him.  I bit my lip as I unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down.  His eyes were burning into mine as I took down his boxers.

His eight-inch cock sprung free, all needy and swollen.  I took a moment just to look at him, with his mouth gaped open, hanging on my every movement. 

I grabbed the base of his cock.  He shuddered, looking feral and wanton at the same time.  I licked the tip of his cock, which made his eyes widen.  “Daddy.”  I said simply, all needy and hot.  My trained throat swallowed most of him whole.  I slowly brought myself down on his huge, thick bulk. 

He finally broke his silence and groaned loudly, “Oh!  Ohh, my sweet Dragon!” He looked into my blue eyes as I swallowed determinedly around him.  He gripped the back of my head. 

I came up for air and spit on his cock, pumping it with my hand.  “Daddy…” I whispered, “I want to be naughty for you.  Let me have your thick seed.”  Then I swallowed him again.  I could taste pre-cum in my mouth, but he held back.

He gasped and gripped my hair.  “Ohh!  My!  Fucking, Merlin!”  He seethed through gritted teeth.  “You missed your Daddy?  You want Daddy’s seed?”  He was starting to get possessive. 

I couldn’t wait.

I grinned around his cock, sucking harder. 

He spelled off our clothing and pulled me up by my hair, kissing me into oblivion.  I ran my fingers through his silky hair and moaned.  His lush mouth tasted divine.  I grabbed his cock whispering, “Please Daddy?  It’s been so long since I’ve been fed…”

He snarled against my mouth.  “You bloody _tease_.”  He pushed me onto the bed and climbed seductively toward me.  “Is my baby hungry?”  He asked angelically, just before sucking on my left nipple.  His grey eyes were piercing.

I called out, “Oh!  Father, please!”  I clawed at his back.  

He bit my bottom lip and growled, rubbing our erections together.  I swear I almost came. 

“…Daddy, let me ride your cock.  I need it…I need to feel you inside me!”  I cried, practically dying for him. 

His finger was pressed to my lips, “Shhhh…Shh, shh, it’s alright, Dragon.”  He accio-ed the lubricant.  “I need to prepare you.  I know what you need.”

I whimpered, “Yes Father.”

He smirked, inserting one lubricated finger into my arse.  “That’s my good boy.  I know how much you like to be nasty for me…”  He twisted his finger inside me, and I gasped. 

“I…I need it!” I called out, whining desperately. 

He inserted another finger, chuckling evilly.  “You want to ride me, is that it, Dragon?  You want to fuck me?”  He stretched me, mercilessly rubbing my prostate.

I practically sobbed of relief.  “Yes!  Let me ride you.”  He pulled out his fingers and I whimpered at the loss.

He flipped us over, and his hair was flowing beside him on the duvet.  I touched his cheek, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”  I slicked his cock with lubricant.

He groaned, grabbing my arse.  “You are the beautiful one, Draco.  I’ve missed you so much, my little boy.”

I spread my arse, positioned above him.  I slowly sank down.  “Oh…”  He and I both groaned in unison. 

His eyes looked softer than ever, but his face was snarling.  “My dirty little Dragon, always wanting my cock inside of you.”  I sunk deeper causing him to moan. 

I looked into his eyes and pumped slowly on top of his cock.  The cool grey orbs glittered at me to continue.  I finally sank all the way down, and I watched him bite his lip.  He grabbed my hips and thrust up inside me, as if he couldn’t control himself.

I love it when he snarls at me—he whimpers right after.  “Move, love.”  He whimpered, trying to contain himself. 

I bounced on his cock once, slowly.  His nails dug into my hips.  “Yes!” I screamed.  His long cock rubbed my prostate.  “ _Daddy_.”  I husked. 

He growled at me again with that snarl that melts me.  I bounced on him again, then found a steady rhythm. 

I wanted to put on a show for him.  I looked into his eyes and sucked on my fingers, then I pinched one of my nipples.  I threw my head back and grinded against his cock.  With every bounce I whimpered, “Oh!”  I know how much he loves hearing me.

“Fuck!”  He seethed, trying not to shake underneath me. 

I leaned over and kissed him desperately on the lips.  He growled in my mouth, took hold of my hips and fucked me in earnest. 

The bed was creaking over and over…his breath was warm against my mouth. 

I held onto him and whimpered, trying to make myself last. 

He smirked at me, “Dragon…you dirty little slut.”  He suddenly flipped me over, all sweaty and beautiful, glistening in the light.  I mewled and he chuckled evilly.  “Now it’s my turn.  Tell me what you want, my son.”

My head was still spinning—but his cock wasn’t rubbing my prostate anymore.  The tease.  “Father… _please!_   Put it back inside.”  I said it desperately.

He smirked at me again, “My little boy.  So in need.”  He pushed half-way inside, taunting me.

I tried to push up against him, but he stopped me. 

He slowly pushed the rest of his large cock into me—savoring the moment.  I felt like I was going to explode.  It had been far too long since we’d fucked. 

“Father.”  That caught his attention.  He finally opened his eyes to look down at me while stilling his cock inside me.  “I need you—” I rolled my hips, making him grunt, “to plant your seed.”

He growled and thrusted, making both of us moan in unison.  I screamed, “Yes!  Yes!”  His muscles flexed in the soft light, while his hair swayed as he fucked me steadily.  He looked like he wanted to cum—like he was holding back.  I clenched my arse.

“Oh, God!”  He bit his lip.  “Draco!  If you do that again, I’m afraid I’ll cum.”  He tried to even his breaths.

I wanted him to move faster.  “ _Please_ , father.  I need your semen.  The cum that created me.  _Please!_ ”  I let out a desperate whimper. 

My father looked like an angel above me, as his eyes grew darker, and his hips snapped against me.  He took my cock in his hands and pumped.  “You’re my nasty boy, aren’t you?”

I whimpered, “Oh, yes Daddy!  I need my Daddy’s cock!”  I felt my prostate being brushed over and over, and I about lost it.

He took an uneven breath, raggedly growling, “Daddy’s going to cum.  Daddy’s close.”  He grabbed my arse. 

I offered myself to him.  His hand left my cock, but it didn’t matter.  All that mattered was his hard length inside me.

“ _Lucius_.”  I felt my eyes close halfway as I arched off the bed.  My father looked like he’d tasted heaven.  “I’m…I’m…”

“Cum for me, my son.  Be a good little boy for me—yes, that’s right.  You’re Daddy’s good boy.” 

I felt his hot semen—the semen that made me—deep inside of my hole.  I clenched down on his cock.  I gripped him hard as I came, shooting stream after thick stream onto him and I.  I loved how I could make him lose control.  His whimpers, his angelic face.  The hair that looks so much like my own.

He collapsed on top of me, stroking my cheek.  “My son.”

All I could say was, “Thank you Father.”

Then I slipped into that welcoming darkness, tight in his embrace, and he held me while I dreamt only of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Please comment, it makes my life! <3


	10. The Foursome (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little nugget of pleasure for you all. Happy Easter! <3  
> It will be continued--there is much more I have planned. Please comment!! Who do you want to see together most?
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

**The Foursome**

(Harry’s POV)

* * *

 

I made a personal decision after falling in love with Severus Tobias Snape. 

If I won the bloody war of the wizarding world, then I bloody well didn’t have to work right away.  I was fortunate enough to have loads of Galleons in the vault—but even _more_ fortunately, I had three amazing lovers.

I will openly admit that, in a way, I love all three of them.  Lucius has a soft, yet powerful, façade.  When getting close to him, I’ve discovered that he’s very _considerate_ of who he cares about.  He cares very deeply about those important to him.  Not those who only _have_ power—but those he trusts with his soul.

Then, there’s Draco, who I once hated in school.  Draco is different than the others for many reasons—at first, he seems obnoxious and overly confident.  However, after really getting to know him…he’s the complete opposite, actually.  His small insecurities make him adorable, and he worries a lot about what other people think.  He’s caring, like his father.  Draco is less experienced, of course, but we’ve spent so much time together at Hogwarts, I feel I know him better than his father. 

They do taste similar, though. 

Draco’s mouth seems sweeter.

Then, there’s Severus…where do I begin with Severus?

We both were captivated by each other from the start.  He was striking—all black, intimidating sneer, and quick insults to go along with that piercing obsidian gaze.  I was little, and Harry bloody Potter, who’d never seen a quill before the age of 11.  He was the greasy dungeon bat, “a right git,” as Ron would say.  But to me, he was more.  He had memories—I saw them.  He was a person—not just some crabby teacher. 

And in my sixth year…everything changed.  Girls had always thrown themselves at me, which was actually quite a turn-off.  Everyone acted like I was some fucking prize to win.

Except Professor Snape.

He was always tough on me—always rude, cold, and mean.  He was unattainable, and always so distant, no one really knew anything about him.  There were rumors about him being a killer, being a Death Eater, and then there were those who deeply trusted him, such as Dumbledore and Hagrid. 

No one really _knew_ him. 

I started to wonder what he was like outside of classes.  If he had partners.  No one knew.

Many people whispered about his romantic life—it was a common joke that he was still a virgin.  That’s when I started to wonder what he looked like, which led to fantasies, and then…

And then he entered my mind using Occlumency, finding out how I truly felt.  I was not only _captivated_ by Severus Snape…I was entranced.  Hermione even noticed, I saw it in her eyes in Potions classes.  She never said a word, though, probably for my sake.

I would steal a glance into Snape’s eyes whenever I could, but I was always afraid he would call me out.  I would watch him turn in his robes, looking at how swiftly he moved, and how poetic of a man he truly was.  Everything about him began to interest me—even that hooked nose that he was infamous for. 

And now here I sit, waiting for my other two lovers to arrive. 

“I love you,” I said to his eyes, “more than I could ever love anyone else.”  I looked at his thin lips and kissed him fast.  “You know that, right?”  I kissed him again, before hearing his answer.

“Yes.”  He grumbled, taking me deeply.  “Harry…you know…” he said hesitantly.  He kissed me again and I almost forgot he didn’t finish his sentence. 

I parted from him for a moment.  “Mmm?”

He smirked.  I rested my head on his shoulder.  “You know that I…love you.  More than anyone I’ve ever known.”  I ran my hand up and down his thigh.  “Severus.”  I looked into his eyes again.  They were scrunched and emotional.  “You don’t have to explain.”  I put a hand on one side of his face, kissing his cheek. 

“No matter what happens with Lucius and Draco tonight,” he started again, “I want you to know—”

“I know.”  I cut him off.  I couldn’t stop the tears forming in my eyes.  “Merlin.  I love you so much.”

He leaned down and devoured my lips.  “Harry…” he grumbled.  “You’re absolutely sure about tonight?”  He asked, before playfully nipping my bottom lip.

“Oh—I mean…yes.”  I moaned.  “Yes, I want you all tonight.  I want to watch you kiss them…suck them…” his hand moved to my cock in my trousers.  Our kiss got deeper, and deeper…

 “ _Ahem_.”

I about jumped off the bed.  Lucius and Draco were standing there, holding hands, practically drooling.  Severus chuckled at me and tried to regain his composure.

Lucius smiled widely at Draco who also started snickering. 

I started laughing too, “Erm…how long have you two been standing there?”

Draco walked toward us.  “Doesn’t matter.”  He glanced at Severus, who inclined his head and smirked.  Draco looked back at me with a flushed face and determined eyes.  He put a hand on the side of my head, “Harry…” he kissed me slowly, but tenderly. 

I moaned into his mouth.  “Mmm…Draco…I missed you…” I took his head and kissed him back harder.  I stood up and backed him up to the door, kissing him there.  We forgot about the rest of the world, caught up in each other.  All those feelings came flooding back.

We panted, separated and glanced beside us.  Severus and Lucius had moved to the door, watching us intently.  Draco put his hand to my face and smiled before walking over to Severus.

“Uncle Sev…” he whimpered, just before taking Snape’s mouth.  Severus grunted in surprise, then he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco.  He put a hand through his neat blonde hair.  Draco whispered something in his ear, something that made Severus’ gaze soft and hard at the same time.  Severus claimed his lips again deeply and whispered, “I have missed you too, Draco.” 

I looked over at Lucius, who was almost panting at the sight.  He felt my gaze on him I suppose—he turned to me.  His eyes were feral.  I knew he wanted me badly. 

I took his hand and smiled.  “Lucius.”  He turned the faintest tinge of pink and smirked back softly.

Severus and Draco were kissing deeply.  I moaned at the image, and Lucius squeezed my hand.  They heard my moan, turned to us, and I couldn’t stop myself from groping Lucius, kissing that stupid smirk off his face.

He was surprised, but he growled in my mouth and possessively kissed me back.  “ _Harry…_ ” He growled, putting his hands on my arse and squeezing.  I whimpered and thrusted against him.

Lucius stopped the kiss after a time, looking into my eyes, then over to Severus.

Their electricity was…nothing short of beautiful.  Severus seemed to turn into a fragile school-boy under Lucius’ gaze.  He wore all his emotions on his face for once.  Lucius stepped toward him, whispering something into his ear, and that made Severus blush red.

When they kissed, it looked like an angelic dance.  Lucius was beautiful with his long blonde hair, grasping Severus’ shirt for dear life.  Gods, it was fantastic.  I wanted to see them fuck.

“… _fuck_.”  I bit my lip.  I hadn’t meant to say that.

Lucius turned to me, as did Severus.  “Like what you see, Harry?”  Lucius whispered seductively, unbuttoning Severus’ shirt.  I nodded, and Severus moaned, which pushed me over the edge.  I felt Draco unbutton my trousers.  “Oh…fuck, Draco.”  I said, as he pulled my very hard cock from my pants.

He smiled gently.  “You like watching them.  Let me…”  And then Draco put his mouth on my cock as I scrambled to lean on the door.  I moaned loudly, looking from Severus’ eyes to Lucius’.  Both men seemed to understand—they were going to fuck.

I couldn’t wait.

Lucius was impatient—he banished their clothes with a quick spell and rubbed their cocks together, still kissing Severus.  Draco took his mouth off my cock, motioning me to move over to the chair. 

“Lucius.”  Severus moaned loudly, as Lucius pushed him onto the bed.  Severus spread his legs, saying some charm for lubrication.

Lucius bit his lip.  “Severus.  I don’t know if I can wait.”  He had a lubricated finger pressing into Snape’s tight entrance.  “I want to be inside you tonight, love.”

Draco had his mouth back on my cock again, sucking me to the hilt.  I immediately whimpered and looked into his eyes.  “ _Draco!_ I’ll…I’ll cum…”

I looked back at the two men, who seemed to be looking over at Draco and I, also completely over the edge.  Lucius was stretching Severus with two fingers now, and Severus looked into my eyes as Lucius found that spot inside him. 

“ _Ohhhh….oh!  Oh!  Mm…oh!”_   Severus whimpered very loudly as Lucius kept working that spot inside him, stretching him.  Lucius looked almost pained, he was trying to hold back so much.

I looked down at Draco, pulling him up by his shoulders.  “Kiss me.”  I growled, and Draco whimpered on my lips as he kissed me deeply. 

“Harry…” Draco said, with some of my precum on his lips.  “Will you…fuck me, tonight?”

I gulped and nodded, “Oh _yes_ ….”

“ _Wait._ ”  Lucius growled in heat, looking rather frustrated.  He calmed himself and said, “I have an idea.”

**~~~~HP/SS/LM/DM~~~~HP/SS/LM/DM~~~~HP/SS/LM/DM~~~~HP/SS/LM/DM~~**

Lucius was stroking his cock, just about to enter Severus.  I moaned loudly—Severus was starting to breach me slowly.  Draco was whining, as I had stopped moving inside him to accommodate for Severus’ bulk. 

Lucius whispered in Severus’ ear, “Do you want my cock, love?” 

I jolted as Severus entered me in one single thrust.  I slammed forward into Draco, and we yelped together in pleasure.

“Yes…please, please…”  Severus was already reduced to begging, I mused.  It was so hot being connected to him, having him inside me while he was begging for _more_ inside of _him_ from Lucius.

Lucius was whispering dirty things I couldn’t quite make out in Sev’s ear, and Severus was so hard inside me, rubbing against my prostate, I yelled out, “Oh, God!”

Draco was so hard in my hands as I stroked him.  I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his ear, fucking him slowly.  “Draco…” I moaned, “Is this…okay?”  I stroked him faster—my hands were stopped by his.  He brought my fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them. 

“ _Draco_ …”  I groaned, thrusting in earnest now.  Severus and Lucius were thrusting at a lightning-pace, watching Draco and I.  I could tell, because Severus whispered in my ear, “it’s so bloody arousing watching you two _fuck_.”

My prick twitched inside Draco, who was now leaning forward onto the bed, his legs spread wide.  I took hold of his arse and fucked him stroke after stroke.  It was so bloody hard to concentrate with Severus gasping in pleasure each time Lucius thrusted inside him. 

Lucius commanded, “Faster, boys!  Thrust deeper now.” 

My eyes nearly rolled back as I felt Severus go in a bit deeper, a bit harder—I did the same motions with Draco, who was a whimpering mess beneath me. 

Lucius was gritting his teeth as he lost control, making Severus whimper boyish sounds. 

I grabbed Draco’s cock again and started stroking harder, faster, my palms hot with pre-cum. 

Severus whimpered in my ear, “Harry,” he gasped, “he’s in so deep.”

I growled and pounded Draco into the mattress.  “ _Yes!_ Oh, _yes_ …”

Lucius growled, “Do you like knowing that I’m fucking your lover, Harry?”  I could hear the pride in his voice, “Does it make you want to cum, knowing that I can make him scream—like this?”

Then, Lucius angled his cock a different way, and Severus did scream, “ _Ohhhh!_ ” 

I panted, thrusting still, “Oh my gods…”

Draco yelled, “Oh Harry…don’t fucking stop!”

I brought Draco up for a sloppy kiss on the cheek and thrusted deeply, milking his cock.  “Draco…I want to make you cum.  _Oh,_ ” I moaned, when Severus pounded into me at just the right spot, “I’m going to… _Oh, fuck…_ milk you dry… _Oh, yes!  Yes!_ ”  I screamed, “Severus, oh fuck…”

Lucius made a grunting sound, thrusted quickly, and called out something incomprehensible—Severus groaned hotly in my ear, and he came inside me.  I could feel the hot essence filling my needy hole.  I whimpered and milked Draco’s cock until he sprayed all over the bed, and his hole clenched me, taking my cum deeply into him. 

All four of us were breathing deeply onto each other, trying to get our senses back. 

* * *

 

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little nugget of pleasure for you all. Happy Easter! <3  
> It will be continued--there is much more I have planned. Please comment!! Who do you want to see together most?
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


	11. Severus and Harry: One Day Prior to the Foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little nugget for you all. Still working on the rest of the foursome! <3

**_Severus and Harry: One Day Prior to the Foursome_ **

_(Severus’ POV)_

This potion was very delicate.  I was making it for a specific client who expected perfection—nothing less.  He knew that I could deliver that to him.  Most of my clients never want any other potions than my own, after they’ve had them.  Merlin knows it isn’t because of my sparkling personality.

“Hey you.”  I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.  I felt a curve of a smile take my lips. 

“Harry.  You’re awake.”  I said, too focused to say anything else.  I stirred the potion once more, and finally, let it sit to cool down. 

Harry was ravishing my neck.  His hot breath felt complementary on my skin.  “Did you eat breakfast?”

I could practically hear the young wizard smirking behind me.  “Yes, Sir.” 

I turned around immediately at that.  “You’re _naked_ in my potions lab?”  _Impossible little twit, teasing me._

Harry wore a filthy smile—one he wore so well, for a Golden Hero.  He looked back at my work desk, and then back at me with those beautiful emerald eyes. 

I brushed some hair out of Harry’s eyes, then grabbed him and pulled him flush against my body.  I whispered against his lips, “Desk?”

He moaned like a little whore.  Merlin, this was my prize after such a hard life.  Harry James Potter.

I looked down at the cherry red tip of his cock, so hard for me.  He whimpered against my lips this time, “Take me, Sir.  Fuck me hard.”  The little minx. 

“You are _asking_ _for it_ , Potter.  If I didn’t know better,” I grabbed his hand, “I’d say you’re worthy of a _detention_.”  I looked into his eyes with a neutral gaze—the mask I would often wear at Hogwarts.  I collected his hard penis in my other hand and stroked once. 

“S-s-sir!”  Harry moaned, his head falling back onto the desk. 

I smirked at him wickedly.  “Wonderful.  I have the Boy Hero in my office.  Waiting…for punishment.”  I said, unbuttoning my shirt, slouching off my robes.  He watched me with hungry eyes—for a reason I cannot name.  I feel so bloody lucky he finds me so entrancing. 

“I…”  Harry groaned, reaching for his cock.  He spread his legs.  “Please, Professor.  I deserve it.  I need to be punished.”  He looked like he used to, with that same school-boy expression, feigning innocence.

Ironically, begging to be fucked.

I leaned over him, my lips above his.  “Oh,” I whispered darkly, “it seems you feel deserving of my cock inside of you.  You want me to punish you with it, yes?”  I seethed.

He nodded once, whimpering, “Yes, please, Professor Snape.”

I couldn’t bloody stand this role-playing…I couldn’t wait.  I spelled off the rest of my clothes, summoning my lubricant.  I dipped my fingers in the jar, pressing them to Harry’s hole.  His mouth gaped, he let out a gasp, and I drawled, “Are you ready to learn, Potter?”

I entered the tip of my finger in him.  He moaned, “Y-yes…ready…to learn, Professor Snape.”

I took a moment to press my fingers inside slowly, while leaning down to his ear, licking it.  “You quite like this, don’t you Potter?”  I whispered, kissing his neck.  “I wonder how many times I’ve gotten you off during my lessons, just talking about ingredients?”

Harry groaned as those precise fingers brushed his prostate.  He let out an embarrassing whimper.  “ _Fuck…_ ”

I chuckled darkly in his ear, stretching him, “I wonder if you have truly learned your lesson, Potter?”

Harry shook his head, “No!  I haven’t, I need—”

In one motion, I thrusted inside of that delicious body.  Harry clung to me like a succubus.  The muscles on his chest rippled.  “Oh…my…gods…”  Harry said softly, closing his eyes in delight. 

I thrusted again, shaking the desk.  His eyes snapped open suddenly, “Professor…”

That was all I needed to come undone—to fuck him without a shred of mercy.  I grabbed his legs and put them on my shoulders, then I thrusted into him like a Muggle jackhammer. 

Harry was like a whimpering God beneath me as he looked in my eyes with such passion, and his voice quivering as he stammered, “Yes!  So good, Sir!”

I about crumbled, but I went on, feeling my semen trying to escape.  No—not yet, I thought. 

I gritted my teeth and pulled out of him, our cocks straining.  He looked at me with devastation.  I growled, “Get off of the desk and ride my cock, Potter.  I rather like seeing you work so hard for me.  It’s such a nice change from your usual work ethic.”

I sat in my chair, watching him move quickly.  I leaned back as he took my cock in his hand, guiding it to his gaping hole.  “Yes, Professor Snape.”  He smirked at me.  I couldn’t help but let out a groan as he took all of me in one motion, already humping me on the squeaky chair. 

I held him as he bounced on me, leaning over.  I kissed him passionately as we met each other thrust for thrust.  I was quite worried about the chair, actually.

“Potter…”  I groaned, grabbing his cock, “Be a good boy and cum for teacher.”  I should go to hell.

He cried, “Severus!”  He came, came, came all over my chest, his eyes so lit with passion—I felt his hole tighten around my prick unbelievably hard.  I stroked him, and he even came once more, moaning wantonly, “Pro-fessor…”

And I whimpered this time, holding his body, thrusting once and shooting inside him.  He arched his back and moaned as he absorbed all of my sticky gift.  “Ahhh, yesss, Professsor.”  He said in Parsletongue, which only made me cum longer. 

“ _Harry_ …” I groaned as he wrung me of cum, still humping onto me like a fucking vixen.  He was still going, still bouncing on me, until I was completely dry. 

Then, his forehead hit my shoulder, and I rasped, “Such a good boy.”

He chuckled once and kissed me hard.  I kissed him back, fingers in his sweaty hair, wanting to stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3 Please comment!


End file.
